Diferente Persectiva (1º Año)
by Ryhen y Vaishyuu
Summary: Supongo que conocerás la historia de Harry Potter, ¿no? Pero… ¿Alguna vez te la han contado desde otro punto de vista? Esta es la historia de dos mellizos, que no ven la historia de este mago de la misma manera que el resto. ¿Les seguirás en su primer año? (Basado en los libros y en la obra de xotug, La Sombra de Harry) (Publicación autorizada) [Parada Temporalmente]
1. Prólogo: ¿Alguien ha visto mi pluma?

**Disclaimer:****_ Harry Potter_ no nos pertenece, pertenece a la magnífica _J. K. Rowling_. Y la historia "_La Sombra de Harry_" tampoco, pertenece a _xotug_~…**

* * *

_**Prólogo: ¿Alguien ha visto mi pluma?**_

La mansión estaba tranquila. Extrañamente tranquila. Sólo se escuchaban algunos pasos de aquí para allá y algún correteo. Una mujer alta, de un pelo rubio cenizo se acercó al salón, donde estaba un hombre de pelo negro y aspecto fuerte, pero apacible sentado en el gran sofá.

—Los mellizos han vuelto a "secuestrar" los peluches de Aria. Pese a tener sólo un año para dos son muy traviesos—dijo la mujer mientras abrazaba al hombre por detrás.

—¿Cómo lo han-…? A ver si adivino… Magia—la mujer asintió y el hombre la miró, derrotado.

—Bueno, es mejor que lo empiecen a demostrar pronto, ¿no? Faltó poco para que Aria fuera una Squib… Y no tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero… Bueno, ya sabes…—el hombre fue quien asintió esta vez.

—Aun así… Aria ya tiene seis años, debería madurar un poco… Creo… No sé, tú entiendes mejor de chicas que yo, cariño—y el hombre se giró para besar a su mujer.

—William, ¿tú crees que serán buenos magos y brujas?

—Esperemos que sí, Lillium… ¡Pero yo tengo plena confianza en tus hijos!

—¿Sólo "mis" hijos? Que yo sepa, también son hijos tuyos.

—Cierto, cierto… Es que a veces lo olvido y pienso que te liaste con el lechero, jaja…—pero el hombre recibió un golpe en la cabeza flojito, pero que lo tiró al suelo (más bien se tiró).

—¡William Rekrid Artemis! ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso! —exclamó la mujer, medio en broma, medio seria—. Y por cierto… Exagerado, no hacía falta que hicieras espectáculo…

—No me llames así, que parezco un viejo—respondió su marido desde el suelo, ignorando todo lo anterior.

—¡Eres un viejo! —gritó una voz infantil desde la escalera, y luego se oyeron pasos subiendo rápidamente.

—¡Alex! ¡Cómo te pille ya verás!—gritó su padre desde el suelo, sonriendo.

—Esperemos que el siguiente no sea un par gemelos, ni dos mellizos ni trillizos…—dijo la mujer, suspirando y acariciándose el vientre.

—Um, pues unos gemelos no suenan nada mal…—pero calló al ver como lo miraba Lillium.

—Menos mal que no todos han salido como tú… Ive y Cire son muy tranquilos, al igual que Heko… Pero todos los demás tienen la misma personalidad que tú.

—¡Y me siento orgulloso por ello! ¡Voluntad Artemis, si señor! Pero tranquila, no tengo nada en contra de tu familia es sólo que es muy… Numerosa…

—Fue a hablar el que tiene doce hermanos…

—Corrección: Tenía—la mujer detectó una nota de tristeza en esas palabras, y cambió radicalmente de tema.

—Vamos, creo que estoy escuchando los gritos de Aria otra vez…

—Tienes razón... Es una pena que Ive y Cire ya estén en Hogwarts, su cooperación viene muy bi-… ¡Espérame, cariño! —gritó y corrió tras su mujer, que subía las escaleras.

—Vamos, vamos…

—Lillium Tamira Artemis, antiguamente Hades… ¡No te atrevas a dejarme atrás!

—¿Qué harás entonces? —y la mujer subió corriendo las escaleras, seguida por el hombre, mientras tres niños los miraban.

—Jaja, mamá y papá se están divirtiendo mucho—dijo una niña albina, a la que su hermano subió a la baranda del palco porque ella era muy baja y no veía nada.

—Espero que siempre se lo pasen así de bien, Aria, porque así nos divertiremos más, jeje~…

—Alex y Aria, siempre riendo y jugando… Tsk…—dijo la voz de un niño que estaba detrás de ellos y que sonaba muy seria para su edad.

—Y tú siempre tan aburrido, Heko—respondieron los niños, sonriendo.

—_Que Vaish y Ryhen no sean como ellos, que Vaish y Ryhen no sean como ellos…_—esto era lo que pedía el más mayor de ese extraño trío a algún Dios desconocido.

Pero, de todas formas, no sirvió de nada.

**·Nueve años después…·**

—¡Kuro, Shino! ¡Devolvedme mis maquetas!

—¡No, nos gustan mucho!

—¡Vaish, Ryhen, devolvedme los libros de Transformaciones y Pociones! ¡Ladrones!

—¡Cuándo encuentre mi pluma!

—¡No los hemos robado, sólo los hemos "tomado prestados"!

—Hola Mark, ¿qué tal está Zake?

—Bien, pero necesita comer más, este último viaje lo ha dejado agotado…

—C-Chicos, por favor… ¡C-Chicos!

—¡Quietos!

El caos reinaba en la Mansión Artemis, cosa que no era de extrañar, ya que tener habitualmente a ocho adolescentes/pre-adolescentes/niños no era nada extraño. Sin embargo, hoy había dos más. Ive y Cire, los hermanos mayores, que habían llegado de Alemania para comer con su familia, intentaban poner orden, cosa prácticamente imposible. Los gemelos le habían robado a Alex su colección de maquetas de escobas famosas y los mellizos habían "tomado prestados" un par de libros de Heko, mientras la chica (con el respaldo de su mellizo) insistía en que le habían robado la pluma.

Mientras tanto, Aria y Mark supervisaban a las mascotas de los cinco hermanos más mayores, algunas de las cuales estaban profundamente dormidas.

Cada vez se escuchaba más ruido. Aria y Mark estaban agachados, los gemelos, los mellizos, Alex y Heko estaban corriendo y Ive y Cire se movían de allí para allá. Sin embargo, una voz, más bien un rugido, los interrumpió.

—¡Niños! ¡A la mesa! —y sabiendo de quién era esa voz, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo, se fueron a lavar las manos y corrieron al comedor.

—¡Ya estamos! —exclamaron todos a la vez, incluso su padre.

—Perfecto—esa era la palabra más odiada por los pequeños, y la más admirada por los cinco mayores—. Dei, si puedes.

—¡Por supuesto, señora! —el elfo doméstico acudió a la llamada y colocó la comida en la mesa. También la sirvió, aunque no hacía falta. Tanto los gemelos como los mellizos saltaron, dispuestos a atacar a todo lo que vieran. Comieron un rato sin emitir sonido alguno, excepto el de los platos y vasos tintineando y el ruido de los pasos del elfo llevándose cosas. Al poco rato se empezaron a escuchar voces.

—Sé que ha sido Mark.

—No creo, ¿para qué necesitaría él una pluma?

—¡Eh! Que estoy aquí…

Empezaron a hablar entre todos, subiendo más el volumen de las conversaciones.

—Por cierto… Niños… Atención—la madre se levantó. Eso significaba que pasaba algo muy importante, y todos sabían lo que era. Dos pares de ojos se cruzaron. Parecían echar chispas de felicidad.

—Dinos, mamá—todos dejaron de comer.

—Quiero anunciar qu-…—pero fue interrumpida.

—¡Las cartas! ¡Nuestras cartas, mamá! —gritó Ryhen, saltando de la silla, entusiasmada.

—Eso, nuestras cartas…—dijo Vaish, el hermano mellizo de la chica.

—Está bien, está bien—su madre sacó su varita, hizo un sencillo movimiento y dos cartas llegaron a sus manos volando.

—A ver, a ver, a ver…—ambos abrieron sus cartas, no sin antes fijarse en el sello. Desdoblaron las hojas casi al mismo tiempo.

**·**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido/a señor/señorita Artemis:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el_

_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del_

_31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

**·**

—¡Si, iremos a Hogwarts! —gritó Ryhen, más entusiasmada aún.

—¿Acaso lo dudabas? —preguntó su hermano, mientras leía las cosas que tendrían que comprar.

—No, pero… ¡Me hace ilusión!

—Bueno, bueno… Otros dos Artemis para el colegio… Sinceramente, hay alguien a quien no le va a gustar que entremos tantos allí…—dijo Heko, sonriendo como pocas veces hacía. Sus padres, Ive, Cire, Alex y Aria rieron con ganas, pues sabían perfectamente a qué se refería su hermano.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntaron los gemelos al unísono.

—Lo entenderéis cuando lleguéis a Hogwarts, jajajaja…—no paraban, Heko parecía el único que podía hablar en condiciones.

—Siempre con ese secretismo de "Los sabrás cuando llegues a Hogwarts, bla, bla, bla…" —Vaish suspiró.

—Enviaremos la respuesta en cuanto acabemos de comer—dijo el padre, sonriendo aún.

—Si ellos van a Hogwarts… ¿Yo puedo tener un cerezo? —preguntó Mark, el hermano menor, desde la otra punta de la mesa.

—Mark… Ya hemos hablado de eso…—dijo Cire, y su madre la miró tristemente.

—Pero Cire…

—Nada Mark—la madre acalló a su hijo enseguida—. Por cierto… ¿Quién o quienes han sido los graciosillos que han hecho explotar un cohete sobre las hortensias de Aria?

Lillium miró severamente a los mellizos y a los gemelos.

—¡Nosotros no fuimos! —exclamaron los mellizos. A ellos les encantaban esas flores.

—¿Que alguien ha… tocado MIS hortensias…? —preguntó un chica albina desde el fondo de la mesa. Había soltado su tenedor y miraba a los gemelos con una clara intención de matarlos.

—Eh, esto… Aria, no te enfad-…—comenzó a decir Shino, el más pequeño de los gemelos, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

—Hermano de mi alma… Ha llegado el momento de huir.

—¡Vais a morir! —la chica se levantó y corrió hacia sus dos hermanos pequeños, quienes ya habían salido corriendo. Alex y su padre observaban la escena, divertidos.

—¡Aria, tranquila, no les ha pasado nada…! —pero los gritos de los menores eran inútiles. Su hermana parecía decidida a matarlos de una vez por todas.

—¡Yo os mato!

—¿No podéis dejar de armar escándalo? Hay gente que intenta comer —preguntó Heko, pero Alex movió una mano enfrente a él en símbolo de negación.

—¡Déjalos Heko Prefecto (¿o debería decir perfecto?), esto está siendo muy divertido, jaja! —dijo este, quién parecía muy divertido.

—Tsk... Tú siempre igual, Álex…

—Menos mal que Aria no ha salido como tú. Una pena que Shino te admire.

—Lo mismo digo de Kuro.

—C-Chicos, calmaos…—dijo una voz amable que provenía de alado de William.

—Ive, no vas a conseguir nada así. ¿Ves? Cire sabe lo que hay y ni lo intenta—Ryhen señaló a Cire, que había empezado a comer de nuevo.

—¿E-Entonces que hago?

—Dejarlos.

—¡Quietos, de esta no os salváis! —pero Aria tropezó y los gemelos dieron gracias a la naturaleza torpe de su hermana.

—¡Nos vamos antes de que se levante! —y los chicos idénticos —casi— subieron por la escalera.

—¡Recordad que tenéis clase esta tarde! —gritó su madre desde la mesa, mientras Cire ayudaba a Aria a levantarse.

—¡Sííííí…!

—Mamá, nos vamos al jardín con el catálogo y a ver si encontramos de una vez mi pluma…—dijo Ryhen cuando terminó de comer y se levantó de la mesa, para seguir a su hermano.

—Como queráis, pero no lo rompáis, ¿vale? Tenemos que intentar que dure—la madre suspiró ante el recuerdo del "Catálogo Gigante de Animales Mágicos", quemado por Aria en un ataque de ira.

Los gemelos cogieron sus cartas, el catálogo y, tras despedirlos a todos, se fueron al jardín acompañados de Yami y Yuki, la lechuza negra (que era realmente grande) y el kneazle blanco de Ive y de Cire, respectivamente. Los otros animales se quedaron dentro.

Caminaron hacia un árbol que había por la parte de atrás de su casa, y que a ellos les encantaba. Ellos vivían en una lujosa calle en un precioso barrio de Londres. Su casa estaba muy bien escondida entre las otras _muggles_, ya que por fuera parecía más pequeña que por dentro, y se suponía que no tenía jardín trasero, ni ese espléndido balcón. Para ellos, el _664 de Wintercloud_***** no existía, era sólo un almacén abandonado con riesgo de derrumbamiento. Por supuesto, tenían que salir de allí mediante aparición conjunta.

Yami, la lechuza, estaba en una de las ramas del árbol, mientras Yuki, el kneazle, estaba plácidamente tumbado sobre las piernas de Ryhen, mientras esta lo acariciaba.

—Bien, miremos ese _interesante_ catálogo de Animales Mágicos…—el chico suspiró y abrió el catálogo por el índice—. Yo quiero algo parecido a un Crup******, pero no puede ser uno…

—Pues yo quiero algo parecido a un halcón.

Estuvieron barias horas buscando. A la chica le encantaban los pájaros, pero ninguno era de su agrado. Lo mismo pasaba con el chico. Mientras tanto, también miraban hacia el árbol para ver si la pluma estaba a su alrededor, pero sin suerte.

—Aaahh… No hay nada interesante… Tendremos que mirar entonces en el Callejón Diagón—la chica suspiró.

—Qué remedio… Por cierto… ¿Recuerdas eso de las casas? ¿Qué era?

—¿Vamos a preguntárselo a Heko?

—Cuando quieras, hermanita.

Los dos se levantaron y entraron en la casa, mientras que Yuki y Yami los observaban en la distancia y volvían a dormir.

**·**

Ambos subieron a la biblioteca, pues, según el gran reloj de pie que había en el salón, era la hora del descanso (en la que todos hacían lo que querían) y Heko siempre estaba ahí durante esa hora. Tocaron tres veces la puerta, y se escuchó un sordo "Adelante".

—Hola Heko…—saludaron los mellizos a su hermano, quien parecía sumamente molesto por algo.

—¿Qué queréis? —a Ryhen le parecía el tono más monótono y serio que había escuchado jamás de su hermano mayor.

—¿Has visto la pluma de Ryhen?

—Ya os he dicho que no.

—Entonces… Em… Esto… Podrías explicarnos… Em… ¿Lo de las Casas de Hogwarts? —preguntó la chica y agachó la cabeza. Su hermano también parecía algo intimidado.

—Tsk… ¿Otra vez…? Está bien, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta—ambos entraron—. ¡Pero no tengáis tanto miedo! —sacó su varita y la agitó en el aire. Detrás de Vaish apareció un sofá suficiente para os personas, pero pequeño para tres. Ellos siguieron paralizados.

Era bien sabido por todos los hermanos que la biblioteca era el Reino de Heko y todos se sentían fuera de lugar allí, pues sólo Shino y Cire entraban a veces, puede que su madre algún día también, pero no era lo usual.

—¿Os tendré que sentar yo también? —los dos se sentaron y el ambiente se relajó un poco—. ¿Qué queréis saber?

—Vosotros siempre estáis hablando de algo de unas Casas en Hogwarts y nadie nos quería decir de qué trataba eso… Dijeron que con once años lo sabríamos—dijo Ryhen, sentada y con su hermano al lado.

—Ah, las Casas… Bueno, os contaré. Hogwarts está dividido en cuatro Casas y para entrar a ellas hay que pasar una prueba. Las Casas son…

Slytherin: Es la Casa de las Serpientes y sus colores son el verde y el plateado. Todos con muy astutos, hacen de todo para conseguir lo que quieren. También son más listos de lo que aparentan, y, aunque tienen mala reputación, no son tan malos como los pintan, aunque de ahí salieran muchos Magos Tenebrosos, en las otras Casas también, aunque no les gusta admitirlo. Además, Merlín también estuvo en Slytherin.

Aun así, casi todos los Slytherin y los Gryffindor se odian y como la Casa de los Leones (la segunda) tiene tan buena reputación en la escuela, los Slytherin la tienen bastante mala, pero se suelen llevar bien con los de Ravenclaw.

Ravenclaw: Es la Casa de los Halcones y sus colores son el azul y el bronce. Allí están los inteligentes, quienes sacan las mejores notas. De allí salieron muchos magos buenos también y, aunque piensen de forma distinta a la gente normal, sus métodos suelen dar resultado.

Se suelen llevar bien con todas las casas, aunque a algunos los tachen de locos. Se llevan bastante bien con los Gryffindor y mejor de lo que parece con los Slytherin. Tienen una eterna rivalidad con los Hufflepuff, algo así como los Gryffindor y los Slytherin, pues la Casa de los Tejones trabaja tan duro que, en algunos exámenes sacan tan buenas notas que surge la envidia.

Hufflepuff: Es la Casa de los Tejones sus colores son el negro y el amarillo. Allí están los alumnos más leales, trabajadores y fieles de todo el colegio. Si te heces su amigo será tu confidente para siempre, por eso a veces los Slytherin hablan mal de ellos, pero cuando compiten lo hacen siempre respetando las normas y trabajando duro, son un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Se suelen llevar bien con todas las Casas, excepto la de Slytherin. Consideran a los Ravenclaw unos fieles amigos-enemigos y disfrutan de todo lo que hacen. Sacan normalmente muy buenas notas, aunque no sean Ravenclaw y admiran mucho el valor de los Griffindor, pues ellos no lo tienen, al menos no mucho.

Griffindor: Es la Casa de los Leones y sus colores son el dorado y el rojo. Todos en esta casa son valientes, demasiado y algunos son muy egocéntricos. Esta es la Casa más admirada por todos, pero no todo es bueno aquí. No diré mucho de ellos, excepto esto: cuándo una batalla está perdida y lo saben, los Slytherin huyen, pero los Gryffindor sólo saben huir hacia delante.

Se llevan bien con todas las Casas, excepto, por supuesto, Slytherin. Son rivales hasta la muerte y más allá. Que no os extrañe que hasta los fantasmas de los Gryffindor y los Slytherin muertos peleen.

—Woa, menudo resumen…—unas campanadas se escucharon a lo lejos. Eran las siete de la tarde—. ¡Vaya! ¡Se nos ha hecho muy tarde! ¡Adiós Heko y gracias!

Los mellizos se levantaros y salieron de la biblioteca. Heko retomó la lectura de su libro.

—_¿Qu-…? Vaya, ya me perdí. Espero que no vuelvan a preguntar, y cuando lo hagan, le pregunten a otro._

Suspiró.

**·**

—Vamos Ryhen, a esa hora seguro que Mark está con los gemelos en sus cuartos y quizá tu pluma esté allí.

—¡Sí!

Ambos caminaron hacia allí sigilosamente, pues las habitaciones estaban insonorizadas, pero los pasillos no, y no querían despertar a Cire y a Ive, que estaban durmiendo tras el agotador viaje. Cuando llegaron, abrieron la puerta sin llamar, como era costumbre en ellos y se encontraron a Kuro tumbado en la cama, con la cabeza y los brazos colgando, a Shino intentando dibujar algo y a Mark riéndose silenciosamente por ello.

—Kuro, como sigas así la sangre se te bajará a la cabeza y te explotará—dijeron los mellizos a la vez y se sonrieron maliciosamente mientras entraban.

—¡¿Qué?! —Kuro se incorporó enseguida, notando el característico mareo por ello y cayendo sobre la cama de nuevo— ¡Ya empiezo a notarlo! ¡Me va a explotar la cabeza!

—Tranquilo, era una broma, jajaja… —Ryhen se reía a carcajadas y Vaish intentaba no reír.

—¡Me asustasteis! ¡Sois tontos! —el chico se había enfadado.

—Lo sentimos, jaja…—la chica vio a su hermano, todavía enfadado negando con la cabeza—. Está bien, lo sentimos, ¿te vale?

—¡Sip! —el chico se dio la vuelta y, tras sentarse en la cama, cruzó las piernas delante de él y los miró. Vaish se sentó en la cama de Shino entre este y Mark. Y Ryhen se sentó al lado de Kuro.

—Habéis visto la pl-…—comenzó Vaish.

—No—contestaron los tres a la vez.

—Bueno, ¿de qué hablamos? —preguntó Ryhen, mientras veía por la ventana a Aria y a Alex jugar con los animales.

—¡De Hogwarts! ¡De Hogwarts! —gritó Mark y saltó sobre la cama durante unos segundos, para volver a sentarse y escuchar a sus hermanos.

—Um… Vale—Ryhen asintió con la cabeza, aunque ninguno supiera mucho de Hogwarts.

—¿Recuerdas que Aria nos dijo hace tiempo que en tercero tenías que escoger dos materias entre cuatro o cinco? ¿Cuáles eran? —preguntó Shino a su hermana, quien lo miraba sin entender nada de lo que decía.

—¿Qué de qué…? —todos la miraron.

—¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN OLVIDADIZA?! —gritaron los hermanos gemelos a la vez.

—¡Eh, relajaos! ¡No puedo acordarme de todo!

—¿A sí?¿Qué comimos hoy? —preguntaron de nuevo al unísono, mirando a los mellizos.

—Em... Esto… Ni idea—respondieron francamente ambos.

—¡Lo veis! Aish…—Shino suspiró y miró a Mark, quien estaba dibujando y que para sus cinco años ya dibujaba muy bien— Mark, deja de dib-…

—Tai—esa era la "palabra" que decía Mark cada vez que terminaba un dibujo. Se lo enseñó a los demás. Era una especia de cosa redonda y brillante que tenía dos alitas, una de ellas rota, y en el centro un ojo con un iris de color negro oscuro. Vaish se estremeció.

—¿Dón-…? —Vaish miró interrogante al pequeño de tan sólo cinco años y este lo interrumpió.

—Lo vi en un sueño.

—Y-Yo también…—ahora Vaish estaba asustado, pero una campanada sonó a lo lejos y lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tras esa otra y luego seis más. Las ocho.

—¡Aaaah! ¡La hora de la cena! ¡Me muero de hambreee! —Kuro salió corriendo de allí y Shino y Mark lo siguieron.

—¿Estás bien, Vaish? —Ryhen estaba preocupada por él, pues estaba sudando, pero estaba muy frío—. Así que esto es sudar frío… Ya lo entiendo.

—R…—pero su hermana lo levantó tirando de él y se lo llevó al salón, donde ya estaban todos.

—¡Anímate! ¡Nos vamos a Hogwarts!

—Pero… Tu pluma…

—¡Da igual! Jeje… Creo que la dejé en nuestra habitación.

—¡Ryhen!

—Jejeje…

* * *

**Ryhen:**** ¡Holi, hola! ****¿Qué tal están? ¡Estrenenamos Fic! (Si, escribí "Estrenenenamos", ¡porque "hamo" es palabra! (?)**

**Vaishyuu:**** Aish, estado de loca "Mode ON", ignoradla. Bueno, creo que este Fic tiene futuro, sí, creo. De momento sólo subiremos el prólogo y según cómo le guste a **_**xotug**_** y a los lectores, continuaremos de una manera o de otra~…**

_**-Aclaraciones:**_

*******664 de la calle Wintercloud: Lugar inventado por nosotros donde vive esta graaan familia.**

****Crup: Es un Jack Russell Terrier con la cola bífida. Es un perro totalmente creado por magos y por eso le gruñe a todos los **_**muggles**_**. En este caso, sirve para saber cuándo los **_**muggles **_**están cerca de la casa o van a entrar.**

**Ryhen:**** ¡En el próximo capítulo nos vamos al callejón Diagón a comprar cositas y veréis las varitas de los mellizos, plarará~ (?)**

**Vaishyuu:**** Mis más grandes gracias (?) a **_**xotug**_** por dejarnos iniciar este proyecto, esperemos poderlo completar, jeje…**

**Ryhen: Bueno, este prólogo lo subimos ahora y continuaremos esta historia en cuanto terminemos la otra o puede que antes...**

**Vaishyuu: Así que esperamos que os guste...**

**Ryhen:**** ¡Adelantos e informaciones~!**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-Este es un Fic hecho a partir del Fic "****La Sombra de Harry****", de **_**xotug**_**, por lo cual, sus OC son suyos y nuestros OC's son nuestros.**

**-Hay 12 OC's… De momento~ Y por eso William, Lillium, Ive, Cire, Heko, Alex, Aria, Vaish, Ryhen, Kuro, Shino y Mark Artemis son nuestros, y por lo cual, excepto con el permiso de estos mellizos aquí vigentes, no se pueden usar para otros fines.**

**-Serán siete años repartidos en siete Fics.**

* * *

**Adelanto del **_**Capítulo 1: ¿Y por qué no lo puedo abreviar? CD.**_

—**¡Whoa!**

—**Se supone que os tiene que durar hasta dentro de nueve años.**

**·**

—**Este es, sin duda, mi animal perfecto…**

—**Pues genial.**

**·**

—**¡Este está siendo el mejor día de nuestras vidas!**


	2. Capítulo 1:¿Por qué no puedo abreviarlo?

_****Disclaimer:****_****_Harry Potter_ no nos pertenece, pertenece a la magnífica _J. K. Rowling_. Y la historia "_La Sombra de Harry_" tampoco, pertenece a _xotug_~…****

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: ¿Y por qué no lo puedo abreviar? CD.**_

Vaish estaba teniendo una mañana horrible. La mañana del 17 de Junio estaba siendo peor de lo normal.

Como Heko ya podía aparecerse, se apareció en su habitación a las dos de la mañana, despertándolo (aunque curiosamente a su hermana no). No pudo volver a dormir en toda la noche, y ahora tenía ojeras.

Tres horas y media después, su hermana se tiró sobre su cama para "despertarlo", sólo consiguiendo que Vaish abriera súbitamente los ojos y se cayera de la cama del susto. Y justo cuando ya estaba a punto de dormirse. En fin, un susto tras otro.

Más tarde como unos diez segundos después, descubrió que Kuro y Shino le "habían dejado un regalito", cuando él no estaba en su habitación. Las maquetas de escobas que le habían robado a Alex. Y (como buen hermano), aunque se las devolvió, su hermano lo regañó durante media hora por algo que, obviamente, no había hecho él.

Al final, se había despertado a las dos de la mañana, se había levantado a las cinco y media con su hermana, y le habían echado una bronca durante media hora hasta que anunciaron el desayuno.

El día "perfecto", vaya. En fin.

Tras desayunar y prepararse, su madre los llamó desde el salón.

—Vaish, Ryhen, venid aquí—su madre los llamó.

—¿Ya nos vamos? ¿No es muy pronto? —preguntó Ryhen, confusa.

—Quiero llegar cuanto antes—respondió su madre, mirando nerviosamente a la chimenea.

—¿Mamá? ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntaron los niños.

—N-No es nada, tranquilos. En cuanto llegue vuestro padre nos vamos.

—Como digas.

Estuvieron esperando a William durante una hora, hasta que Lillium fue a buscarlo y lo encontró dormido en la cama. Lo arrastró tirándole de la oreja hasta el salón, mientras él aullaba como un lobo herido.

—¡Qué vergüenza, William!

—Pero es que tardabais tanto…

—¡Tardábamos porque te esperábamos a ti! —exclamaron los mellizos.

—Como sea. Métete tú primero, cariño—William entró a la chimenea y cogió los polvos, y los tiró a sus pies.

—¡Al Callejón Diagon! —y desapareció en unas llamaradas.

—Vale, ya está. Meteos en la chimenea y coged estos polvos—dijo la madre mientras les acercaba un bote con cenizas. Vaish cogió los Polvos Flu y se introdujo en la chimenea.

—…

—Muy bien, Vaish. No abras los ojos hasta llegar a la parad-… Bueno, ya sabes, ya lo has hecho antes. Ahora tira las cenizas con fuerza y di, alto y claro: "Al Callejón Diagon"—dijo su madre, con cierto énfasis en las tres últimas palabras.

—Ahora voy—tiró las cenizas—. ¡Al Callejón Diagon!

Unas llamas lo envolvieron y desapareció, como su padre unos segundos antes. La madre observó un momento la chimenea y luego se giró hacia la niña.

—Muy bien, te toca, Ryhen—esta cogió los polvos y se introdujo en la chimenea.

—¡Al Callejón Diagon! —unas llamas la envolvieron y desapareció.

**·**

—Papá, ¿falta mucho para que lleguen? —preguntaba Vaish, mirando la chimenea de la que habían salido, mientras su padre se tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

—Tranquilo hijo. Seguro que tu madr-… ¡Ya ha llegado! —el hombre se terminó de un trago su jarra y se acercó a la chimenea. De ella acababa de salir Ryhen.

—Uf… Aig, me ahogo—tosió—. No vuelvo a hacer esto—buscaba a tientas a su hermano, pues no veía nada por la ceniza. Este la agarró de la mano y tiró de ella.

—Creo que sí volverás a hacerlo, hermana.

—Muy gracioso, Vaish. Por cierto, ¿dónde estamos? —la chica miró el local mientras se sacudía la túnica.

—En el Caldero Chorreante. Aquí tenemos que venir si queremos entrar en el Callejón Diagon.

—Ah…

—Por cierto, ¿y vuestra madre? —pregunó William mientras levantaba a su hija y la ponía en una silla.

—Venía detrás de mí… Creo…—en cuanto hubo terminado de decir eso, su madre apareció.

—Siento haber tardado, olvidé algunas cosas.

—¡Vamos mamá, que no llegamos! —exclamó Ryhen, tirando de la manga de su vestido.

—Tranquila Ryhen, vamos a beber algo, ¿vale? Así luego no tendremos que volver en mitad de las compras.

—Está bien…

**·**

Tras terminar, se dirigieron a la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante, un patio interior con un cubo de basura.

—Muy bien, observad bien, chicos, esto es lo que tenéis que hacer para entrar en el Callejón Diagon—dijo su madre mientras sacaba la varita y se acercaba a la pared—. Tres horizontales, dos verticales y…—tocó con su varita el ladrillo correcto, que se hundió. Tras unos instantes, la mayor parte de los ladrillos habían desaparecido y habían creado una abertura lo suficientemente grande como para que dos personas entraran por ella a la vez y con los brazos abiertos.

—Woa…—dijo Vaish, sorprendido.

—¡Increíble! —gritó Ryhen, más sorprendida y entusiasta que su mellizo.

Los cuatro se adentraron por el agujero. Los mellizos miraban todo lo que podían y exclamaban maravillados cuando veían algo que les gustaba.

Ryhen veía un boticario, la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch, Flourish &amp; Blott's, Túnicas para Todas las Ocasiones de Madam Malkin… Y, un poco más lejos, un gran edificio blanco.

Vaish veía la tienda de Calderos, el Emporio de las Lechuzas, la Heladería de Florean Fortescue… Y, más lejos, el mismo edificio blanco que veía su hermana. Destacaba sobre los demás con diferencia.

Los niños querían ir de allí para allá y observarlo todo, pero bastó con una mirada severa de su madre para que caminaran todos juntos sin separarse, aunque se veía que el padre también se moría de ganas de verlo todo. Llegaron justo enfrente del edificio blanco.

—Banco de Magos Gringotts—leyó Ryhen, y su hermano leyó lo siguiente, un cartel que había junto a la puerta.

"Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado

Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia,

Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado,

Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,

Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo

Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,

Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado

De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro."

—Algo me dice que no nos conviene meternos con los gnomos…—dijo la niña cuando su hermano terminó de leer.

—Exacto, no os conviene—respondió su madre y los empujó un poco para que entraran, mientras su padre los seguía.

Dentro del edificio había una larga cola con gente enfrente a un mostrador, bueno, varias. Aunque en una de ellas había mucha gente. Vaish y Ryhen, al no estar muy acostumbrados a salir de casa, les encantaba ver a tanta gente junta. A su madre no mucho. Mientras sus padres hablaban con un gnomo que estaba libre, Vaish vio a un niño a lo lejos. Parecía que, aparte de ellos dos y ese, no había ningún niño más allí.

—Eh Ryhen, mira a ese niño…—Vaish llamó a su hermana.

—¿Cuál? —miró alrededor.

—Ese…—ambos lo saludaron, pero aquél niño parecía muy pensativo y no se dio cuenta. Unos segundos después, una chica de pelo rosa chicle se puso a hablar con él.

—¿Tú crees que será su hermana?

—Puede…—Vaish dejó de darle importancia y se giró para mirar a su madre, quien estaba entregando dos llaves de plata al gnomo.

—Um… Por aquí, señores… Artemis—dijo este y se bajó de su alto taburete.

—Hermana.

—Voy, Vaish—ambos vieron a lo lejos como el niño salía del banco acompañado de tres personas más.

**·**

Se montaron en el carro y bajaron hacia las profundidades. Ryhen y Vaish se comenzaron a marear.

—¿A dónde vamos, mamá? —preguntó el niño.

—A vuestras cámaras.

—¿Cámaras? ¿Y qué tienen? —preguntó esta vez la niña.

—Vuestro dinero para Hogwarts, claro.

—Ah—William observó a los menores, quienes ya estaban a punto de tirar el desayuno.

—Tranquilos chicos, ya falta poco. Pero… ¡Alegraos! —sus hijos lo miraron, claramente confusos— ¡Ya no compartiréis todo! Tenéis cámaras individuales, aunque en ambas haya el mismo oro…

—¡Genial! —los mellizos estaban entusiasmados. No es que no les gustara estar juntos, es que a veces necesitas ser "yo" y no "nosotros". Y antes de que pudieran decir nada más, el agua de una cascada los empapó—. ¡Aaahh!

—Tranquilos, es para repeler a los intrusos—informó su madre. Y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el carro había parado.

—Hemos llegado—anunció el gnomo. Se bajó del carro y se acercó a dos cámaras gemelas, con la misma puerta en negro con el mismo reloj de arena tallado.

—Todas las cámaras de los Artemis tienen el reloj de arena grabadas, para simbolizar que somos quienes somos—los mellizos no parecían haber entendido lo que dijo su padre, pero parecía que su madre sí, pues parecía más orgullosa de lo que en realidad era.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido…—pensaron los niños. Y parecía que hasta el gnomo había entendido la frase anterior.

—Muy bien. Llaves, por favor.

—Sí—Lillium sacó dos llaves plateadas de su bolso y se las dio al gnomo, quien abrió las puertas. Cada uno se dirigió a su cámara.

—¡Woaaa! ¡Increíble! —gritaban ambos niños mientras miraban todo lo que podían.

—Se supone que os tiene que durar hasta dentro de nueve años—dijo el padre, aunque no muy convencido.

—La cámara quinientos noventa y seis es para Vaish y la cámara quinientos noventa y siete es para Ryhen, ¿es así? —preguntó la madre, mirando al diminuto hombrecillo. Este asintió.

—Muy bien, niños, coged estas bolsas y llenadlas con todo lo que podáis—dijo su padre y les tendió dos bolsas negras.

—¡Gracias papá! —exclamó Ryhen y volvió corriendo adentro de su cámara.

—Eso, gracias… Con estas bolsas tan negras será fácil encontrar las monedas…—Vaish volvió caminando a su cámara. No lo malinterpretéis, no estaba triste, es su forma de hacer las cosas.

—Eso era lo que les estaba a punto de decir… Se nota que son hijos de Lilium, ¡igual de listos que su madre! Por lo menos Vaish…—el padre miró a Ryhen, quién corría de pura felicidad.

—Bueno chicos… ¿Habéis terminado? —ambos adultos escucharon un sí. Los niños salieron de sus cámaras con las bolsas llenas de dinero. Tras cerrar las puertas, se dirigieron al exterior.

—Hermano, agárrame, que creo que me desmayo…

—No exageres, Ryhen…

—¡Pero si tú también te mareas! —su hermano le sacó la lengua y la niña respondió de igual manera.

—Aish… Como niños pequeños…—sus padres resoplaron.

**·**

Tras salir, miraron la lista de lo que necesitaban y fueron a comprar. Los mellizos lo querían todo. TODO. Pero, obviamente, sus padres sólo les dejaron comprar lo necesario.

Compraron los libros en la librería Flourish &amp; Blott's, aunque su padre, como regalo por la carta de Hogwarts (aunque no era necesario, sabían que se la traerían igual), les compró también un libro a elegir.

Ryhen escogió Quidditch: Guía para Golpeadores y Vaish Guía para las Transformaciones (No siempre son tan fáciles…). Su padre rió cuando el niño le enseñó el libro, y dijo que no creía que le hiciera falta, pero él argumentó que tenía un especial interés en Transformaciones y eso bastó para convencer al mayor, pues esa era la rama predilecta de su familia.

Salieron de la librería y fueron a la Tienda de Calderos, después al boticario (quien les intentó vender media tienda), por la Tienda de Tinta, Pergaminos y Plumas (nombre totalmente ridículo, según la niña), pasando por la Tienda de Túnicas para todas las Ocasiones, de Madam Malkin, y así la mayor parte de la mañana, y parte de la tarde, pues tras comer (y, por supuesto, comer un helado en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue), habían hecho otras cosas de menor importancia. Mientras salían de la tienda de túnicas, madre e hija discutían sobre el Callejón Diagon, mientras padre e hijo hablaban sobre animales mágicos.

—¿Y qué razón hay?

—Que es de muy mal gusto, Ryhen. Esa es la razón.

—¡Pero es que Callejón Diagon me parece muy largo!

—¡No lo puedes llamar CD! ¡Y punto!

Llegaron al Emporio de las Lechuzas. Durante tres años, Vaish había insistido en que, de regalo por su undécimo cumpleaños, quería una lechuza (hasta conseguir incluso que su hermana Cire le gritase que se callara), así que entraron.

Había lechuzas blancas, pardas, negras y de todos los colores que pudieras imaginar (dentro de lo que cabe, claro).

Durante un buen rato, estuvieron analizando lechuzas y descartándolas. Hasta que la niña encontró la lechuza ideal. Era parda, bastante grande pero no lo suficiente para que pesase mucho. Tenía unos ojos negros que la hacían parecer casi un águila. Cuando Ryhen se acercó, la lechuza ululó suavemente. Y cuando Vaish se acercó, ululó más fuerte aún.

Decididamente, era la lechuza ideal. Parecía caerle bien a los cuatro Artemis.

—¡Quiero esta! —exclamó el niño con un entusiasmo que sus padres no veían desde hace mucho.

—Está bien, cielo. Queremos esta, por favor—la chica se les acercó, sonriente, pero sorprendida.

—¡Qué extraño! Normalmente esta lechuza intenta atacar a todos los que ve… Bueno, pues esta. Ahora traigo la jaula. Ah, y serán un galeón y veinticuatro sickles—metió a la lechuza en la jaula y se le entregó a Vaish. William pagó la lechuza.

—¡Hermano, hermano! ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? —la lechuza miró interrogante al niño.

—Um… Creo que se llamará… Rika. Como la abuela de mamá—la madre al escuchar esto pensó que moriría de ternura.

Salieron del Emporio de Las Lechuzas más contentos que unas pascuas. Ahora sólo quedaba el animal de la chica.

—Bueno Ryhen, ¿tienes decidido ya tu animal? —preguntó el padre, mientras Vaish observaba fijamente a la lechuza.

—Pues… Yo creo que para mí sería genial un Kneazle puro*… No como el de Cire, que es mestizo.

—Um… Pues vamos a la Tienda de Animales Mágicos, pues—y William se dirigió, corriendo, hacia allí.

—¿Quién es el niño ahora? —preguntaron a su madre los mellizos mientras sonreían, y esta miró al padre con desaprobación.

**·**

Entraron en la tienda. Allí había todo tipo de animales, al niño hasta le pareció ver un par de cuervos por el rabillo del ojo.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros? —un joven de no más de veinte años estaba detrás del mostrador con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Um… Pues yo…—a Ryhen siempre le era complicado hablar con personas mayores que ella y que no conocía.

—Mi hermana quiere un Kneazle—dijo su mellizo, mientras acariciaba a su lechuza.

—Ah, bien. Ven por aquí, tenemos varios distintos. Pero creo que tú lo quieres puro, ¿no? —la niña asintió.

Comenzaron a mirar varios gatos, pero parecía que ninguno era el ideal. Poco después, se escuchó un grito proveniente de una de las secciones más alejadas. Los mellizos y el dependiente corrieron hacia allí. Y lo que vieron les hizo reírse sin parar.

William tenía un gato en la cara, con sus uñas fuertemente clavadas en ella. Él trataba de quitárselo de encima, pero no había manera. Mientras tanto, Lillium lo perseguía sin poder hacer mucho.

—¡Jajajaja…! S-Señor Artemis, ¿está b-b..? ¡Jajajaja…! ¿Está usted bien? —mientras los tres se recomponían, el joven cogió al gato cuidadosamente y lo dejó sobre una cama pequeña cercana. El gato lo miraba todo con clara señal de fastidio.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó la niña mientras se acercaba. El gato tenía un precioso pelaje jaspeado, marrón oscuro y claro, y unos ojos amarillos relucientes.

—Yo en tu lugar no me acercaría. No tiene nombre, pero yo lo llamo "T". Es muy agrio con todos y parece estar siempre amargado, pero lo que le pasa es que siempre está preparado para atacar. Es un gato de "caza", por así decirlo.

—Uh… Creo que quiero est-…—pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, el gato se había colocado sobre sus hombros, tras saltar ágilmente de su cama—. ¡Ah…!

—¡Ryhe-…!

—No pasa nada hermano, lo que de verdad le pasa a este Kneazle —remarcó la palabra— es que nadie le daba un nombre apropiado, estoy segura. Pero creo que ya sé que nombre ponerle… Te llamarás Pyros.

—Creo que es un nombre perfecto, hija. Nos lo llevamos—el joven cogió al gato en brazos (quien parecía mucho más feliz) y William se acercó a su hija—. ¿De dónde has sacado ese nombre?

—Lo leí en un libro muy viejo… No recuerdo cuál, jeje…

—¿De la biblioteca?

—No. Ahora no lo recuerdo, pero sé que de la biblioteca no.

—Um…—parecía que William quería preguntar algo más, pero la niña se salvó, pues le acababan de traer al gato.

—Aquí está. Todo está ya en orden, se lo pueden llevar.

—¡Genial! —Ryhen cogió al gato en brazos, pero este se subió a sus hombros y empezó a jugar con su cabello rojo fuego—. Ay, ay… ¡Para! Ahora ya tengo dos razones para llamarte Pyros. ¡Deja de jugar con mi pelo!

—Uy, parece que te ha hecho caso, hermana. Es que cuando te enfadas…—pero el niño no pudo terminar la frase, pues el kneazle le acababa de saltar al pelo y se lo estaba enmarañando.

—¡Jajaja! Parece que a Pyros también le gusta el negro… Será por eso de que puede ver en la oscuridad, jaja…—la niña recogió al animal y este volvió a su sitio, en los hombros de su dueña. Aunque luego pareció pensárselo mejor y caminar enfrente de ella.

—Bueno, aquí tiene—William entregó el dinero al dependiente—. Nos vemos…

Los cuatro salieron por la puerta de la tienda y el joven se quedó con la duda de haberlos visto antes… O no.

**·**

—Este, sin duda, es mi animal perfecto—dijeron los mellizos al unísono y se miraron, mientras sonreían.

—Pues genial—dijo la madre, feliz.

—Ahora vamos a Ollivander's, al final del callejón—dijo el padre y miró al kneazle, retándole con la mirada. Ambos salieron corriendo.

—Ya empezamos…

—¡Este está siendo el mejor día de nuestras vidas! —gritaron los mellizos.

**·**

Antes de entrar en Ollivander's, Ryhen llamó a su hermano y señaló un punto un poco alejado de ellos. Allí estaba de nuevo ese niño, pero volvió a pasar sin darse cuenta de que lo saludaban. Llevaba un paquete alargado en la mano, y seguía acompañado por la chica de pelo rosa (que, por cierto, parecía más claro) y por los otros dos adultos que parecían sus padres.

Entraron en Ollivander's. No había nadie a la vista. De momento. En cuanto sonó la campanilla, un señor bastante mayor apareció por detrás de unas cajas de varitas.

—¿Sí? —preguntó—. ¿Otro par de Artemis?

Los mellizos se sonrojaron ligeramente, pero los padres esbozaron una sonrisa pícara.

—Pues aún le quedan tres más, señor Ollivander—contestó Lillium.

—Bueno, bueno… Veamos que tenemos aquí… A ver… Primero tú. ¿Eres…? —una cinta métrica apareció de la nada y comenzó a medirlo, por todos lados.

—Vaish, Vaish Artemis.

—Muy bien, muy bien… ¿Diestro o zurdo?—la cinca métrica se replegó sola y Ollivander comenzó a rebuscar entre las cajas. Mientras la cinta le medía la distancia entre el hombro y la rodilla, Ollivander sacaba cajas.

—Um… Zurdo. Bueno, ambidiestro**, en realidad. Pero uso mejor la mono izquierda.

—Prueba esta. Tienes la mano igualita que un niño que acaba de salir de aquí. El mismo tamaño… Um… Pero no el mismo grosor… Prueba esta—sacó una caja, la abrió y dentro había un varita. Se la dio—. Madera de haya y nervio de corazón de dragón, treinta centímetros, elástica, temperamental.

—Em…—el niño agitó la varita y nada pasó. En seguida tenía una nueva en la mano.

—No te pareces tanto como yo creía, ¿eh? Bueno, prueba esta, pues—tras unas cinco varitas, Ollivander sonrió y corrió hacia la otra punta de la tienda.

—Em esto…—pero el fabricante de varitas ya había vuelto y le tendió una varita que había sacado de la caja.

—Toma. Puede que te parezcas mucho a tu padre, al fin y al cabo. Ya sabes lo que dicen, a la sexta va la vencida—Vaish agitó la varita y un calor suave cubrió totalmente su brazo izquierdo. De la varita salieron unas chispas verdes, que hicieron que uno de los taburetes se pusiera a ladrar, para callarse enseguida.

—Creo que es esta, señor Ollivander…—el niño le dio la varita y él la envolvió con sumo cuidado.

—Sí. Veintiocho centímetros y tres cuartos, madera de picea, núcleo de corazón de Dragón, dura y firme. Muy parecida a la de tu padre—le entregó la varita en su caja y ya envuelta al niño, quien se retiró hasta ponerse enfrente a sus padres.

—Ven esto…

—Eh… Ryhen, Ryhen Artemis.

—Ven, Ryhen.

—Y-Ya voy, s-señor Ollivander—la niña se acercó, nerviosa. La cinta métrica comenzó a medir solo en el aire. Cuando pasó por la nariz para medirle el largo de esta, casi estornuda.

—¿Diestra o zurda?

—Um… Diestra—la cinta métrica se plegó y el anciano fabricante de varitas apareció con unas veinte cajas.

—Prueba esta. Quizá tú te parezcas a tu padre también… Treinta y cinco centímetros justos, madera de picea, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, dura y firme—se la dio. La chica la agitó y no pasó nada. Cuando iba a devolverla, le entregaron otra. Y otra. Y otra. Así hasta llegar a la número seis. Ahora la niña estaba un poco asustada. Ollivander se adentró entre librerías y pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

—Señor Olliv-…

—Toma. Madera de espino, núcleo de corazón de dragón, treinta y un centímetros y un cuarto, ligeramente elástica—se la entregó. La agitó y de la varita salieron unas chispas plateadas, que hicieron visibles unas cajas que alguien había hecho invisibles por allí.

—Creo que sí.

—Muy bien—la empezó a envolver—. Me atrevería a decir que sus varitas están tan conectadas, que podrían hablar por ellas a kilómetros de distancia con un aparato… ¿Tesferono? No recuerdo su nombre…

Le entregó la varita a Ryhen y siguió cavilando. Sus padre mostraron orgullosos sus varitas a sus hijos. Entre William y Vaish lo único que cambiaba era el tamaño y el núcleo. Bueno, y también que la varita de William no era nada firme. Sin embargo, entre las de Lillium y la de Ryhen sí que había alguna diferencia notable.

—Curioso… El mismo tamaño, elástica también… Pero todo lo demás es diferente…—dijo Ollivander y se acercó a los padres—. Serán dieciocho galeones, por favor.

Pagaron y salieron de la tienda. Ahora los niños sí que estaban emocionados. Por fin irían a Hogwarts y por fin serían magos.

* * *

**Ryhen: Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo~ De momento ningún Review… *Llora* Ok, no, jajajaja…**

**Vaish: Aclaraciones y eso…**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

***Kneazle puro: Para quien no sepa, los kneazle son una especie de gatos mágicos que se pueden cruzar con los gatos normales. Así salen los mestizos, pero Pyros es puro (no hay mezcla). PD: Crookshanks es un medio kneazle (el gato de Hermione).**

**-Información de los kneazle según la Harry Potter Wiki: Un Kneazle es una criatura mágica, similar a un gato en apariencia. Ellos tienen un pelaje moteado (jaspeado o a lunares), y sus orejas y cola son como las de un león. Ellos son excelentes mascotas con sus dueños o como con un mago o una bruja de su agrado. Es inteligente e independiente y en ocasiones agresivo. Tienen una extraña habilidad para detectar y desconfiar de personas sospechosas. También puede guiar a su propietario a casa con seguridad. Debido a su agresión hacia ciertas personas, el Kneazle tiene una clasificación XXX por el Ministerio de la Magia si no se cruza con otra especie.**

****Ambidiestro: Es un/a chico/a que escribe (o hace cualquier cosa así) con ambas manos. (Vaish de preferencia tiene la mano izquierda, otros tienen la derecha y otros tienen las dos por igual).**

**Ryhen: Creo que eso es todo, de momento. Bueno, tengo que aclarar algo: Las varitas han sido extraídas de Pottermore (haces un test y te dan tu varita ideal). Ah, y que subimos este capítulo antes que el de Memories, porque me falta aún más de la mitad del capítulo, jajajaja... (Espero poder subirlo mañana por la noche...).**

**Vaishyuu: Y aclaro también que los nombres en el Fic de los mellizos, son los mismo que los nuestros porque ya teníamos este Fic planeado mucho antes de abrir la cuenta y nos pusimos estos nombres porque no se nos ocurría ningún otro (Vagueza, plz).**

**Ryhen: Bueno, creo que esto es to-, esto es to-, ¡esto es todo, amigos!**

* * *

**·Información no-importante:**

**-Este es un Fic hecho a partir del Fic "La Sombra de Harry", de xotug, por lo cual, sus OC son suyos y nuestros OC's son nuestros (Fuck the logic).**

**-Hay 12 OC's… De momento~ Y por eso William, Lillium, Ive, Cire, Heko, Alex, Aria, Vaish, Ryhen, Kuro, Shino y Mark Artemis son nuestros, y por lo cual, excepto con el permiso de estos mellizos aquí vigentes, no se pueden usar para otros fines.**

**-Serán siete años repartidos en siete Fics.**

* * *

**Adelanto del _Capítulo 2: No es buena idea desayunar y viajar en tren a la vez._**

**—¡Hermano! ¡Arriba!**

**—No quiero, faltan dos horas aún…**

**·**

**—¿Vosotros también venís?**

**—Por supuesto.**

**—Vale… Vamos, subid.**

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	3. Capítulo 2:Viajar y desayunar, mala idea

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter no nos pertenece, pertenece a la magnífica J. K. Rowling. Y la historia "La Sombra de Harry" tampoco, pertenece a xotug~…**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: No es buena idea desayunar y viajar en tren a la vez.**_

Los meses de Julio y Agosto pasaron tan lentamente para los mellizos, que durante un momento creyeron que el día había pasado y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. Sin embargo, sus hermanos y sus animales, aunque en menor medida, los ayudaron a soportar la "tortura".

Alex les explicó dónde estaban algunos de los pasadizos que usaban a veces Aria y él para escapar de Filch, los profesores o lo que hiciera falta.

Aria les explicó algunas cosas sobre las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido, por ejemplo, cómo llevarse bien con los Centauros, aprender a alejarse del sitio donde habitaban las acromántulas... Aunque eso les servía de poco, pues estaba terminantemente prohibido acercarse al bosque, excepto para la clase de _Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas_.

Heko se dedicó a resumirles los libros de primero, pues se los sabía todos de memoria. Sin embargo, como era tan repetidamente interrumpido por Vaish preguntándole cosas y por Ryhen moviéndose de aquí hacia allá, inquieta, terminó hartándose y echándolos de allí.

Al final, entre unas cosas y otras, acabó llegando el día anterior a su partida hacia Hogwarts. Los gemelos y Mark seguían celosos, igual que ellos cuando Aria fue por primera vez al colegio.

—Tranquilos, vosotros también iréis a Hogwarts… Aunque sea dentro de dos años —les dijo Ryhen, mientras revolvía el pelo al más pequeño de la familia. Con eso, estaban un poco más contentos…

Se acostaron pronto, aunque los mellizos no se podían dormir ya que estaban muy nerviosos. A las once más o menos, terminaron cayendo. Por ello, cuando se despertaron a las cinco de la mañana, Vaish no se quería levantar. Ryhen lo intentaba de todas las maneras que se le ocurrieron.

—¡Hermano! ¡Arriba! —probó tirándole de la cama, quitándole las mantas, haciéndole cosquillas… Pero nada, él seguía ahí dentro, bajo su colcha inexpugnable.

—No quiero, faltan dos horas aún… —decía y se giraba hacia el otro lado. Durante, media hora estuvo pensando una manera de despertarlo, hasta que llegaron los gemelos.

—¡Menudo escándalo! Además, ¿por qué no bajáis a desayunar? Tenemos sólo una hora y media para revisar que todo esté en su sitio, desayunar, vestiros… ¡Tardáis mucho! —dijo Kuro, siempre tan amable. Los gemelos se tiraron encima de Vaish, pero, al ver que no reaccionaba, empezaron a saltar.

—¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Ya me levanto! —Vaish se levantó y… Shino cayó sobre él—. Ay, ay, ay… ¡Kurooo! ¡Shinooo!

Ellos corrieron hacia la puerta, pero esta se cerró de golpe, producto de la magia accidental (o no tan accidental) de su hermano mayor.

—Em… Esto… Vaish… Si sólo… Queríamos despertarte… —ambos sonrieron tras farfullar esas palabras, pero tragaron saliva.

—Fu, qué más da… ¡Largo! Nos vamos a cambiar —Vaish se giró y caminó hacia Ryhen, quien se revolcaba de risa en la cama—. Y tú deja de reírte. No ha sido gracioso para ellos.

—No me río por eso… Jajajaja… Es que… He pensado… —Parecía a punto de llorar de risa—. Es que me acabo de imaginar tu reacción al notar los cubitos de hielo en tu nuca… Jajajaja…

—¿Qué cubitos de hielo?

—Los que estaba a punto… Jajajaja… De ponerte en la cabeza cuando llegaron los gemelos —Su hermano la miró con mala cara y ella, aunque había dejado de reírse, se limpió una lágrima imaginaria.

—Como sea, vamos.

Tras vestirse, bajaron a desayunar. Su padre ya los esperaba abajo. Ive y Cire no podrían ir a despedirlos, pues ese mismo día se marchaban de nuevo y Mark era muy pequeño como para ir con ellos, así que se quedó en casa con su madre. Los gemelos también querían ir, pero sus padres tenían la norma de nunca dejarles ir a la estación si no montaban en el tren para ir a Hogwarts.

Aunque tenían tiempo de sobra, desayunaron apresuradamente y, por correr tanto, a Ryhen se le cayeron las galletas tres veces. En cuanto terminaron, regresaron rápidamente hacia su habitación y lo revisaron todo por lo menos tres veces.

—Vale, creo que estamos listos… Vámonos —Vaish bajó las escaleras, mientras su hermana iba a llamar a sus dos hermanos mayores.

—Ive, Cire, nos vemos otro día, no tardéis en visitarnos —dijo su madre y ellos sonrieron. Cogieron sus escobas y salieron al jardín. Tras hacer los hechizos de ocultación necesarios, despegaron y se despidieron agitando la mano desde la lejanía.

Una vez, sus padres les habían explicado que sus hermanos no viajaban con Polvos Flu porque así podían ver si había algún animal nuevo, alguno que causara problema; ya que trabajaban en "Estudio y Protección de Animales Mágicos", y debían estar alerta en cualquier momento. Aunque la verdad es que, obviamente, trabajaban al aire libre y no tenían puesto fijo.

—Bueno chicos, vámonos —Todos entraron en la casa y el padre apuntó hacia las escaleras con la varita mágica—. _¡Baúl Locomotor!_

Los cinco baúles se movieron a la vez de sus habitaciones y bajaron a la planta de abajo. Su padre se acerco a la puerta que solo se abría dos veces cada año: La del garaje. Nunca montaban en coche, excepto para ir a la estación de King's Cross sin llamar la atención.

Por dentro, el coche era mucho más grande que por fuera. Los mellizos no lo sabían con seguridad, pero estaban seguros de que habían usado magia para agrandar el coche. O puede que no, al fin y al cabo, los _muggles_ eran muy inteligentes. Los baúles entraron al automóvil por una puerta que tenía en la parte trasera.

—¡Litz! —Aria llamaba a su Kneazle. Este apareció junto con Pyros. Habían hecho muy buenas migas. Vaish salió corriendo del coche para ir a buscar a su lechuza, a la que había olvidado.

—¡Uf, casi te olvido, Ruka! —exclamó Vaish, aliviado.

—Chicos, al coche. Iré a buscar vuestras bolsas de dinero —dijo su padre mientras veía como sus cinco hijos entraban en el automóvil. Ryhen siempre pensaba que era una injusticia que a Aria, Alex y Heko les dejaran llevar las bolsas y a ellos tuvieran que requisárselas hasta ese día.

Los mellizos vieron cómo se abría la puerta lateral derecha y, al girarse en esa dirección, se encontraron a los gemelos intentando subir. Sonrieron.

—¿Vosotros también venís? —preguntaron al unísono, como si no lo hubieran intentado el año pasado con desastrosos resultados.

—Por supuesto —Los gemelos los miraron, desafiándolos a que los delataran. Ellos sonrieron con falsa amabilidad, otra de las ventajas de vivir con tantos hermanos mayores; aprendías muchas cosas de ellos, tanto buenas y como malas.

—Vale… Vamos, subid —Kuro sonrió, pero Shino pareció detectar un tufillo a mentira. Aun así, ambos subieron. Dos minutos después, llegó su padre y les dio las bolsas. Cuando William los miró, interrogante, ellos sonrieron y asintieron.

—Qué vergüenza, Vaish y Ryhen, al no decir a vuestros hermanos que ya lo habíais intentado y no había funcionado —Localizó una de las mangas de la ropa de Shino asomando bajo los pies de Alex y tiró de ella. Y, de repente, aparecieron los gemelos de debajo del asiento trasero, donde estaban sentados los hermanos—. Chicos…

—Está bien, está bien… —salieron, resignados y cerraron la puerta del coche.

—Muy bien, nos vamos.

Salieron del garaje, y del jardín cuando hubieron comprobado que nadie miraba.

Recorrieron las calles de Londres en busca de la estación. Tardaron casi una hora en dar con ella. Los atascos y el hecho de que vivían en la otra punta de la ciudad no ayudaban mucho. Llegaron a las nueve y media, por lo que el tren aún no estaba listo para recibir pasajeros, así que el padre, los mellizos y Alex caminaron por las calles, buscando cosas interesantes. Heko y Aria se sentaron en una cafetería situada enfrente a la estación mientras bebían algo extraño para ellos.

—Un, curioso nombre… —dijo Heko tras probarlo—. Sabe bien…

Aria intentó con todas sus fuerzas pedir algo "normal", pero ella sólo podía pensar en Cerveza de Mantequilla. Pidió al final un café, con mucha leche. Terminó bebiéndoselo sólo por la sed que tenía.

—¡Chicos! ¡Las diez! Vamos —William se había acercado a ellos dos. Preguntó al camarero cuando era y él depositó unas libras en la mesa, diciéndole que se podía quedar con el cambio. Trabajar en Gringotts a veces resultaba muy beneficioso para poder manejar monedas de otro tipo.

Alex y Heko sacaron los baúles de la parte trasera del coche, mientras su padre y Aria iban a por los carritos. Tras esquivar a un par de personas, entraron en la estación. Se acercaron a la separación entre los andenes 9 y 10.

—Muy bien chicos, prestad atención a Heko, Aria y Alex —William miró al mayor y este corrió con su carrito hacia la separación entre los andenes 9 y 10, una sólida pared. Justo cuando parecía que iba a chocarse y Vaish y Ryhen estaban a punto de gritar, Heko atravesó limpiamente la pared. Poco después, Alex y Aria también corrieron hacia allí y se esfumaron.

—¿Entonces…? —Ryhen estaba maravillada y, tras escuchar lo que tenían que hacer, corrieron hacia allí. Primero fue la niña y después William con su mellizo.

Atravesaron la pared y llegaron al otro lado. Ahora veían ante ellos una gran locomotora negra con muchos vagones y algunas personas por allí y por allá. Aún faltaba algo menos de una hora para que el tren partiera, así que buscaron los mejores asientos. Como había sucedido en todos los viajes de los Artemis en aquel tren, los que ese año iban en primero, tenían que ir con sus hermanos. No era necesario que fueran juntos todo el trayecto, sólo mantener sus cosas juntas, y verse de vez en cuando.

Entre todos lograron subir los enormes baúles al tren. Eligieron el mejor compartimento, al fondo del tren, donde nadie los molestaría. Heko, como Prefecto que era, tenía que ir en otro vagón y se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa, algo poco usual en él.

Tras una media hora, empezaron a aparecer todas las familias de magos, aunque cuando ellos habían llegado ya había algunas. Todos buscaban un buen compartimento, a su sapo, a su gato, un libro perdido… En apenas unos minutos, todo se había llenado de actividad.

Ryhen se asomó a la ventana mientras Aria, Alex y Vaish discutían sobre un basilisco o algo así. La niña llamó a sus hermanos, pero sólo su mellizo se asomó. Los dos mayores debían de haber visto eso muchas veces.

Había mucha gente; uno, por ejemplo, tenía una caja en las manos y un grupito se estaba creando a su alrededor. Gritaban cosas como "¡Enséñalo, Lee!" y parecían entusiasmados. También vieron a quienes parecían ser un padre y un hijo observando la locomotora, fascinados. Poco después, el mismo niño abrazó a una niña que estaba allí y comenzaron a hablar. También había un chico que parecía estar triste por algo y a otro a su lado, hablándole en voz baja. Otros corrían para reunirse con amigos que no habían visto en todo el verano…

Se giraron y observaron dos cabelleras pelirrojas, de un color más claro que el de Ryhen y Alex. Estaban ayudando a un niño de cabello oscuro a subir un baúl al tren. Sonó un pitido y todos se apresuraron a subir.

—… Sigo pensando que es injusto que no me dejen traer a Cerbell —dijo Alex, cuando los mellizos introdujeron la cabeza en el compartimento de nuevo.

—Bueno, tiene que quedarse en casa para proteger la mansión de los _muggles_, aunque sea tu Crup —Aria se encogió de hombros.

—¿Ya habéis cambiado de tema? ¡Que rápido! —dijo Vaish, aburrido. Pronto el tren comenzó a moverse. Los cuatro se asomaron por la ventana y se despidieron de su padre. Comenzaba una aventura. El tren pasaba cerca de campos verdes, lagos gigantescos, pueblecillos a lo lejos…

—Pero es injusto, ¿verdad? —dijo Alex y se cruzó de brazos. Aria y Ryhen hablaban sobre las clases más difíciles y las más fáciles, y sobre sus varitas.

—Por cierto, vosotros sois miembros del equipo de Quidditch, ¿verdad? —preguntó la niña, sonriente y miró el baúl de Aria por el rabillo del ojo, pues sabía que ahí estaría su escoba.

—Exacto. Heko no puede jugar desde hace tres o dos años, cuando lo nombraron Prefecto, y lo sustituimos, pero Alex y yo aún estamos en el equipo —La chica comenzó a describir jugadas famosas y jugadores famosos. Vaish las escuchaba sólo a medias. Su mente estaba en otra parte.

Alex se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Aria, voy a buscar a E —dijo y ella asintió. Salió del compartimento. Los mellizos sabían que sus hermanos tenían tan mala memoria como ellos, pero tenían una manera distinta de recordar a sus amigos; llamándolos por la inicial de su nombre.

—Nosotros queremos dar una vuelta por el tren, ¿podemos, Aria?

—Claro que sí, pero procurad volver antes de las doce y media, a esa hora pasa la mujer del carrito.

—Vale —murmuró Vaish mientras salían del compartimento como había hecho Alex, dejando sola a Aria, quien observaba el paisaje.

Caminaron por los pasillos despacio, pues había mucha gente. Un chico les preguntó por su sapo, pero ellos respondieron que no lo habían visto. Llegaron al otro extremo del tren. Volvieron. Pensaron en ver a Heko, pero desistieron rápidamente, al ver la cantidad de Prefectos que había allí. Eso les incomodaba un poco.

Siguieron caminando y Ryhen, sin darse cuenta, se chocó contra un niño que pasaba por allí, y ambos cayeron al suelo.

—Ooops… Lo siento… —dijo Ryhen y lo ayudó a levantarse, tras levantarse ella.

—No pasa nada, jejeje… Yo soy Mike Dearry, encantado. Voy a primero.

—Nosotros somos Ryhen y Vaish Artemis, encantados. También vamos a primero —respondieron los hermanos al unísono. Ryhen sonrió, y Vaish miró alrededor con aire distraído.

—¡Woah! ¡Tenéis que ser mellizos, seguro! Aunque os parecéis poco…

—Seh —suspiró Vaish—. ¿Es este tu compartimento? —La niña señaló a la derecha. Allí dentro estaba sentado un chico de unos quince años, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, parecía sumamente molesto por algo. Mike también tenía el cabello rubio, pero los ojos verdes.

—Sí. Él… Bueno, él es mi hermano… Va en quinto y no está muy contento porque yo tengo que venir con él…

—Ah… —Alguien la empujó por detrás—. ¿Podemos entrar? Me estoy quedando sin oxígeno entre tanta gente…

El niño asintió, sonriente, y entraron.

—Mucho mejor —murmuró Vaish y se desplomó sobre el asiento.

—…

—¡Hermano, no seas arisco! —exclamó Mike. Parecía referirse al chico.

—Ah, está bien. Soy Edward Dearry. ¿Y vosotros?

—Nosotros somos Vaish y Ryhen Artemis —respondió Vaish, serio. No le gustaba esa chico, sin embargo, Mike parecía agradable—. _Sí que pueden llegar a ser diferentes dos hermanos…_—Sin embargo, pensó en su familia y acalló sus pensamientos.

—¿Artemis? ¿Vuestra hermana es Aria Artemis, de quinto? —Los ojos de Edward parecieron iluminarse.

—Sí.

—Ah. Hace un rato estuvo aquí Alex. Estuvimos hablando y volvió a su compartimento. O tal vez se fue con Mandy… No, no creo.

—Genial… Luego lo buscaremos —La niña se giró hacia Mike, con una sonrisa en la cara—. ¿En qué casa te gustaría estar?

—Oh, bueno, mi familia siempre se ha distribuido aleatoriamente entre las Casas. Mi padre fue un Hufflepuff, mi madre una Ravenclaw y mis abuelos unos Gryffindor. Sin embargo, mi hermano está en Slytherin, así que no sé —Se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que Mike era alto para su edad, al igual que su hermano—. Ahora me toca a mí. Por lo que habéis dicho y me ha contado mi hermano, sois el cuarto y la quinta de cinco hermanos, ¿no?

Los mellizos suspiraron y se miraron. Vaish comenzó.

—No, en realidad somos diez hermanos —Hasta Edward, quien parecía saberlo todo de Aria, se sorprendió al escuchar eso—. A ver… Mis padres son William y Lillium Artemis, y nosotros somos diez hijos, Ive, Cire, Heko, Alex, Aria, Kuro y Shino, los gemelos, Mark y nosotros, los mellizos. Ive y Cire ya han terminado los estudios y están en Alemania… Con ese rollo del "Estudio y Protección de Animales Mágicos". Les encantan los animales. Heko va en séptimo, Alex va en sexto y Aria va en quinto, nosotros en primero y nuestros hermanos tienen 9 años, los gemelos; y cinco años, Mark.

—Woah… No sabía que se podía tener tanta familia…

Pasaron el resto de la mañana entre risas, juegos y demás. Edward les enseñó algunos hechizos que sus hermanos no sabían. Pero llegaron las doce. Vaish fue el único que se dio cuenta, alertó a su hermana, y, entre disculpas, salieron corriendo de allí con la promesa de que volverían a encontrarse.

**·**

Llegaron a y cuarto a su compartimiento. Alex aún no había vuelto.

A las doce y media pasadas, un grupo de alumnos de cuarto comenzaron a gritar, y a ellos se les unió otro grupo de segundo. Una mujer sonriente, con un carrito, abrió la puerta de su compartimento.

—¿Queréis algo del carrito, chicos? —Ryhen se levantó casi inmediatamente y sonrió. Observó lo que había.

—Quiero diez ranas de chocolate, quince varitas de regaliz, cuatro empanadas de calabaza, dos pasteles de caldero y unas Grageas de Todos los Sabores, por favor —La señora sonrió amablemente y se lo dio todo. La niña pagó y se sentó a repartir las golosinas con sus hermanos.

—Um… Bacon… —La niña suspiró tras probar una de las Grageas de Todos los Sabores de color marrón. A su hermano le había tocado nata, y a Aria tomate.

Entonces llegó Alex. Cogió una rana de chocolate y sonrió, satisfecho. Otro misterio por descubrir.

—_Ah, no, espera, que Alex siempre sonríe_ —Otra cosa que Ryhen había olvidado. Últimamente su memoria le jugaba malas pasadas. Unos minutos después, un niño de cabello rubio plateado y aparentemente muy enfadado entró en el compartimento de los Artemis.

—Demonios, ya me he confundido —Aria resopló y Alex suspiró con cansancio. Ambos sabían muy bien quién era él.

—Tsk. Un Malfoy, como no, el cabello de los Malfoy es inconfundible. Ya sabía yo que pronto vendría uno a Hogwarts —Alex se levantó y salió, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a Crabbe y a Goyle y una advertencia no verbal que era algo así como "_Tocad a mis hermanos y no salís vivos de este tren_".

—¿Sois los Artemis? Lo sabía, sólo una Familia de Sangre Pura puede ser tan descarada con las otras. Y esa es la de los Artemis —A los mellizos les estaban entrando muchas ganas de que alguien saliera por la ventana. Pero Aria lo salvó sin que él lo supiera.

—¿Vienes a molestar o te has perdido? Sé muy bien que los Malfoy tienen un horrible sentido de la orientación y son más patosos con la varita que un troll con su porra, siempre necesitan a su mami —Aria sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en su libro. Se desató el pañuelo que siempre llevaba al cuello y se lo ató de nuevo, cambiándolo de posición.

—Puffff… ¡Jajajaja…! —Los mellizos se retorcían de risa en sus asientos. Malfoy y sus "guardaespaldas" salieron del compartimento, el rubio más malhumorado que hace diez minutos. Lo habían puesto en ridículo. Dos veces. Y la venganza no va a ser bonita.

Fuera los esperaba Alex, con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared. Pasaron por delante de él y luego comenzaron a correr. Él sonrió y volvió a entrar.

—Nadie mejor que tú para las indirectas, Aria.

—Alguien necesitaba ponerle las cosas claras a ese "niñito mimadito de papá". Pero no os confiéis, aunque los Malfoy sean muy engreídos, de tontos no tienen un pelo.

**·**

Pasaron varias horas en las que apenas hablaban, pero comían mucho.

—Uf, no puedo más, estoy lleno… Ryhen, ¿tienes a Merlín? Es la decimocuarta vez que me toca —dijo Vaish, mientras suspiraba, cansado.

—Si ya lo tienes tantas veces repetido, ¿no crees que es obvio que sí? —Ella resopló y Aria y Alex los miraron con cara rara.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron los mellizos a la vez.

—Que siempre parecéis enfadados el uno con el otro, pero en realidad nunca lo estáis… —comenzó Aria.

—… y más que mellizos parecéis gemelos, parece que os leéis el pensamiento. Siempre vais una frase adelantados de lo que va a decir el otro. Si uno se quedara ciego y el otro sordo, podrías actuar como una persona los dos juntos —terminó Alex, mientras se revolvía en su asiento.

Los campos de hierba verde habían sido sustituidos por bosques oscuros hace tiempo y Alex les informó de que quedaban diez minutos para llegar a Hogsmeade. Cerraron las cortinas y se cambiaron todos juntos. Daba igual, pues eran hermanos, aunque era un poco incómodo hacerlo todos a la vez, así que los mellizos se cambiaron primero. Una voz les informó del tiempo que les quedaba.

—_Llegaremos a la estación de Hogsmeade dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevarán por separado al colegio._

En cuanto terminaron de cambiarse todos, esperaron a que el tren se detuviera y se bajaron. Sus animales se quedaron allí, en su compartimento. Alex y Aria se fueron por un lado y los mellizos por otro. Siguieron al enorme guardabosques que llamaba a los de primero.

—¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! —llamaba el guardabosques, luego se agachó para hablar con un niño moreno—. ¿Todo bien por ahí, Harry?

Cuando por fin todos los de primero se reunieron, Hagrid los llevó por un sendero, siempre con su farol en la mano.

—A ver, seguidme… ¿Hay más de primer año? Mirad bien dónde pisáis. ¡Los de primer año, seguidme! —Todos siguieron a Hagrid y Vaish vio la cabeza de Mike no muy lejos de ellos. Aceleró el paso mientras arrastraba a su hermana para llegar a donde él.

—Hola Mike —susurró Vaish. El niño se sobresaltó.

—Ah, hola chicos… Estoy nervioso… Un poco, mucho… Demasiado.

—En, tranquilo —Ryhen le revolvió el pelo, como hacía con Mark, a pesar de que Mike era mucho más alto. El niño sonrió. Y Vaish también, bueno, fue un atisbo de sonrisa, pero daba igual—. Por cierto… Me duele la barriga…

—¡Por desayunar tanto y por comer tanto! —dijo Vaish, los tres rieron y siguieron caminando con los demás.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Aish, aish… Siento la tardanza, pero teníamos exámenes y teníamos que terminar el otro Fic… ¡Que ya está terminado! **

**Vaishyuu:**** Ay, no me lo creo… ¡Mi hermana ha logrado acabar un Fic con OC! Espera, que me emociono…**

**Ryhen:**** Como sea. Bueno, el próximo episodio será la ceremonia de selección. Ya veréis en que Casa los ponemos, ya…**

**Vaishyuu:**** ¡Tú no digas nada, que siempre te vas de la lengua!**

**Ryhen:**** No, tranquilo, me gusta verlos sufrir (?). Aish, me siento tan malvada… *Se limpia una lágrima imaginaria, como la Ryhen del Fic (?)***

**Vaishyuu:**** ¡Bueno, adiós! ¡Hasta pronto! Y adelanto del próximo capítulo (el adelanto podría variar con respecto al capítulo, pues aún no está escrito).**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-Este es un Fic hecho a partir del Fic "La Sombra de Harry", de **_**xotug**_**, por lo cual, sus OC son suyos y nuestros OC's son nuestros (Fuck the logic).**

**-Esto es un Universo Alterno al Fic "**_**La Sombra de Harry**_**".**

**-Hay 12 OC's… De momento~ Y por eso William, Lillium, Ive, Cire, Heko, Alex, Aria, Vaish, Ryhen, Kuro, Shino y Mark Artemis; Mike y Edward Dearry son nuestros, y por lo cual, excepto con el permiso de estos mellizos aquí vigentes, no se pueden usar para otros fines.**

**-Serán siete años repartidos en siete Fics.**

* * *

**Adelanto del **_**Capítulo 3: ¡Sombrero, decídete ya!**_

—_**¡Artemis, Ryhen!**_

—_**A ver, a ver… No, tú no eres de esa clase… Pero algo tienes de esos… No, definitivamente te pondré en…**_

_**·**_

—_**¡Artemis, Vaish!**_

—_**Dudas, muchas dudas… Será difícil escoger, chico.**_

_**·**_

—_**¡Sí, Mike está en nuestra Casa!**_

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	4. Capítulo 3: ¡Sombrero, decídete ya!

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter no nos pertenece, pertenece a la magnífica J. K. Rowling. Y la historia "La Sombra de Harry" tampoco, pertenece a xotug~…**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: ¡Sombrero, decídete ya!**_

Resbalando y a tientas, siguieron a Hagrid por lo que parecía un estrecho sendero. Estaba tan oscuro que seguramente había árboles muy tupidos a ambos lados. Nadie hablaba mucho. El chico que les había preguntado por su sapo a los mellizos, lloriqueaba de vez en cuando.

—En un segundo, tendréis la primera visión de Hogwarts —exclamó Hagrid por encima del hombro—, justo al doblar esta curva.

Se produjo un fuerte "¡ooooooh!"

El sendero estrecho se abría súbitamente al borde de un gran lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, con sus ventanas brillando bajo el cielo estrellado, había un impresionante castillo con muchas torres y torrecillas. Mike tenía la boca tan abierta que seguramente un topo podría entrar por ella. Aunque los mellizos tampoco se quedaban atrás.

Sin embargo, rompiendo toda paz, un sapo croó. El chico que lo había perdido fue corriendo a buscarlo.

—¡Trevor! —Lo recogió.

Pronto llegaron a la orilla del lago donde se reflejaba el imponente castillo.

—¡No más de cuatro por bote! —gritó Hagrid, señalando a una flota de botecitos alineados en el agua, al lado de la orilla. Los mellizos y Mike se subieron a uno, junto a una niña.

—Encantada. Soy Daphne Greengrass —Sonrió. Tenía el pelo rubio, pero no como Malfoy, sino un poco más oscuro, y los ojos verdes. Ellos también se presentaron.

—¿Todos habéis subido? —continuó Hagrid, que tenía un bote para él solo—. ¡Venga! ¡ADELANTE!

La pequeña flota de botes se movió al mismo tiempo, deslizándose por el lago. Por un momento, Vaish pensó que el barco se volcaría y ellos caerían, cosa que nunca ocurrió. Todos estaban en silencio, mientras se acercaban a la base del castillo.

—¡Cabezas abajo! —Los botes pasaron bajo una tupida cortina de hiedra, que desembocaba en un pequeño muelle y un túnel oscuro. Todos bajaron de las embarcaciones y caminaron por el túnel, siguiendo la luz de la lámpara de Hagrid.

**·**

Por fin salieron del túnel y sintieron un césped húmedo y suave. Enfrente de ellos había una gigantesca puerta de madera de roble y unos escalones de piedra. Ryhen y Daphne los subieron a saltitos, mientras los chicos las seguían, demasiado sorprendidos para decir algo.

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron sobre los escalones, Hagrid preguntó algo al chico del sapo y se giró.

El guardabosques levantó su gigantesco puño y llamó tres veces a la puerta del castillo.

Las puertas se abrieron y apareció tras ellas una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, quién parecía llevar mucho tiempo esperando allí.

Su rostro era severo, y los miraba a todos como si los estuviera analizando. Mike y Ryhen contuvieron un escalofrío. Se notaba que era mejor no tener problemas con ella.

—Los de primer año, profesora McGonagall —dijo Hagrid. Y se retiró un poco para que los pudiera ver mejor.

—Muchas gracias, Hagrid. Yo los llevaré desde aquí —El enorme guardabosques se retiró hacia quién sabe dónde.

La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta aún más y todos entraron, siguiéndola. La luz del gigantesco vestíbulo provenía de unas antorchas sujetas firmemente a la pared. No se podía ver el final del techo y los mellizos intercambiaron miradas, "diciéndose" lo bien que lo podrían pasar allí si les dejaran usar escobas.

Una imponente escalera de mármol se alzaba ante ellos y un murmullo lejano de voces se escuchaba por allí. Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través de un camino señalado en el suelo de piedra. En vez de seguir los murmullos, los llevó en la dirección contraria y ellos intercambiaron miradas, confusos. Dejó a los de primer año en una pequeña habitación vacía. Donde todos estaban un poco demasiado juntos para su gusto.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras Casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras Casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la Casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras Casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la Casa.

»Las cuatro Casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada Casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las Casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la Casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la Copa de la Casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la Casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

La profesora parecía observar todo con un disgusto terrible, pero no se le notaba en la cara.

—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.

Salió de la habitación. A los mellizos no les había gustado para nada la última frase que había dicho la profesora, pues cada vez que sus padres decían eso, había una buena regañina por cualquier cosa o un largo discurso sobre la responsabilidad.

—Em… ¿Chicos? —Mike los llamó tocándoles el hombro. Ellos se sobresaltaron y lo miraron.

—¿Sí? —preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Sabéis cómo nos seleccionan? Edward nunca me lo ha querido decir…

—Pues ya somos 3 —respondieron ellos. ¡¿Cómo se les podía haber olvidado preguntarle eso a Heko?!

—Añade cuatro —respondió Daphne mientras se acercaba a ellos como podía—. Mis padres no fueron a Hogwarts, no saben nada de eso.

Los otros alumnos también estaban nerviosos, intentando recordar cosas de los libros que habían leído. Una niña de cabello castaño murmuraba en voz baja muchos hechizos a la vez.

—¿Enser-…? —Pero Ryhen fue interrumpida por unos gritos de asombro de algunos alumnos y los cuatro se giraron para ver lo mismo que ellos.

—¿Qué pasa?

Unos veinte fantasmas acababan de pasar a través de la pared de atrás. De un color blanco perla y ligeramente transparentes, se deslizaban por la habitación, hablando unos con otros, casi sin mirar a los de primer año. Por lo visto, estaban discutiendo sobre alguien llamado Peeves.

—Perdonar y olvidar. Yo digo que deberíamos darle una segunda oportunidad...

—Mi querido Fraile, ¿no le hemos dado a Peeves todas las oportunidades que merece? Nos ha dado mala fama a todos y, usted lo sabe, ni siquiera es un fantasma de verdad... ¿Y qué estáis haciendo todos vosotros aquí?

El fantasma, con gorguera y medias, se había dado cuenta de pronto de la presencia de los de primer año, pero nadie respondió, algunos intentaron alejarse, nerviosos.

—¡Alumnos nuevos! —dijo el Fraile Gordo, sonriendo a todos—. Estáis esperando la selección, ¿no?

Algunos asintieron. Ryhen se llevó una mano al corazón y fingió que se desmayaba, mientras era recogida por su mellizo.

—¡Espero veros en Hufflepuff—continuó el Fraile—. Mi antigua Casa, ya sabéis.

Uno o dos asintieron, pero no, en realidad pocos lo sabían.

—En marcha —dijo una voz grave—. La Ceremonia de Selección va a comenzar.

Daphne casi salta a los brazos de Ryhen al escuchar la severa voz. Parecía que hoy era el día de los sustos. La profesora McGonagall había vuelto. Mientras los niños se giraban para localizarla entre el mar de cabezas, algo realmente fácil. Los fantasmas flotaron a través de la pared opuesta.

—Ahora formad una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año—, y seguidme.

Ryhen se colocó tras Daphne, que a su vez estaba tras uno de los "guardaespaldas" del chico del cabello rubio platino. Su mellizo se colocó tras Mike, quien estaba dos puestos tras ellas. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.

Cuando entraron, lo único que pasó por la cabeza de los cuatro fue: "Increíble". La gran estancia estaba iluminada por miles de velas que se sostenían en el aire flotando solas, en contra de la ley de la gravedad. Estas velas estaban sobre las cuatro gigantescas mesas, dónde estaban el resto de los alumnos y sobre la mesa de los profesores, que estaba al fondo, algo elevada de las demás.

La profesora McGonagall los condujo hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde estaba sentado el director, Albus Dumbledore, quién observó a los de primero con una sonrisa. También se fijaron en que había varios fantasmas flotando sobre las mesas. Los mellizos no pudieron localizar a sus hermanos en ninguna de las mesas.

Algunos levantaron la vista. Sin embrago, en lugar de techo, había un gran cielo estrellado. Algunos exclamaron, otros llamaron a su vecino para que viera el cielo. Malfoy parecía ser el único que no estaba muy interesado en el techo.

—Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la historia de Hogwarts —dijo una voz por allí.

—Ey, Ryhen, tenemos que aprender ese hechizo y, hacerlo en nuestra habitación, jajaja… —murmuró Vaish a su melliza y sonrió. Ella también.

La profesora McGonagall puso un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio.

—_Si tengo que transformarlo en algo, intentaré transformarlo en jabón _—pensó Ryhen mientras se estremecía.

Sin embargo, todos miraban al sombrero, como embobados. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el sombrero pensante._

Todos aplaudieron sonoramente cuando la canción terminó. El sombreo se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas por igual, y luego hacia la tarima donde estaba el director.

—¿Entonces sólo nos tendremos que probar el sombrero? ¡Genial! Empezamos con los secretos que les vamos a ocultar a Shino y a Kuro, jajaja… —dijo Ryhen, casi gritando.

—Esto tengo que apuntarlo. Cuando terminemos de cenar, me muero de hambre… —respondió Vaish. Mike lo miró de hito en hito.

—¡Pero si acabas de comer las chucherías del tren hace nada…! Por lo que me has contado…

—Ya, pero la familia Artemis no puede ser sólo legendaria por la cantidad de miembros, ¿verdad? También el hambre de los miembros es "legendaria" —respondió Vaish de nuevo. Los cuatro rieron. Al menos, se había relajado un poco el ambiente.

No se habían fijado en que la profesora McGonagall estaba abriendo un gran rollo de pergamino hasta que empezó a hablar.

—Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen —dijo y miró el pergamino—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de trenzas rubias caminó nerviosamente hacia el taburete. Cuando se sentó y le pusieron el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos. El sombrero pareció pensárselo un rato antes de declarar su Casa.

—¡HUFFLEPUFF! —gritó. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah se sentaba allí. Algunos incluso la felicitaron con unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—¡Artemis, Ryhen!

Ryhen se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y maldijo a su apellido. Su hermano la empujó, dándole ánimos. Ella caminó hacia el taburete, se sentó, y algo le tapó los ojos. Una voz grave sonó en su oído.

—¡Vaya! ¿Otra Artemis? Ya llevamos seis en total. Bueno, a lo nuestro. Um… No lo veo difícil. No tienes realmente actitudes trabajadoras, te guías más bien por tu inteligencia, bueno, inteligencia no, más bien diría por tu astucia y, sin ofender, tu valentía es casi nula, así que ya sabes dónde estarás, ¿no? —Ella negó mentalmente—. ¿Ah, no? Pues, en ese caso… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Ella suspiró, aliviada y tras dejar el sombrero sobre el taburete, se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, donde todos le daban la enhorabuena por entrar allí. Aria se le acercó y la abrazó, tras sentarse a su lado.

—¡Enhorabuena, Ryhen! Alex, Heko y yo también somos de aquí, jeje… Se supone que ninguno lo tiene que saber, para que el Sombrero Seleccionador no os elija la Casa porque sus hermanos estén allí. Aunque con vosotros ese método no funcionará muy bien…

—Oh, ya veo. Ahora le toca a Vaish… —Las dos se giraron.

—¡Artemis, Vaish!

El niño se acercó al taburete. Se sentó y le pusieron el Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la cabeza.

—Vaya, dos Artemis en el mismo curso. ¡Sois una plaga peor que los Weasley! Jajaja… Bueno, bueno. ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una mente genial, algo de valentía y poco trabajador… Um, no me decido, ¿prefieres ser astuto y lograr todo? ¿O prefieres alcanzar una Inteligencia sin límites? Difícil decisión, pero ya la he tomado, pues sé que allí serás de más ayuda. Tú serás… ¡SLYTHERIN!

Tras ese último grito, Vaish se levantó y, tras quitarse el sombrero, caminó hacia donde su hermana y se sentó al lado.

—¡Sí, estamos en la misma Casa! —La niña abrazó a su mellizo, mientras este tenía una cara pálida.

—No… Quiero… Volver a subirme ahí… Jamás —Aria y Ryhen se reían de la desgracia de su hermano—. Enserio, lo he llegado a pasar mal.

—Ay, para. Me voy con Alex y con Heko. Puede que luego Heko os lleve a vuestras habitaciones… O puede que sea Gemma —Se encogió de hombros—. ¡Nos vemos!

Ellos la miraron hasta que llegó donde estaban Alex y Heko, quienes los saludaron. Se giraron y siguieron prestando atención a la Selección. Sin que se hubieran dado cuenta, Susan Bones ya estaba sentada en Hufflepuff y Terry Boot avanzaba hacia el taburete. Se levantó y caminó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Pasaron más personas; Mandy Brocklehurst, Lavender Brown, Millicent Bulstrode… Y llegó el turno de Mike.

—¡Dearry, Mike!

El niño se adelantó. A diferencia de los demás, era por lo menos un palmo más alto. Tras caviar unos instantes, el sombrero se decidió.

—¡SLYTHERIN!

Se levantó, le entregó el sombrero a la profesora McGonagall y les sonrió a los gemelos, mientras se sentaba al lado de Vaish.

—Uf, por un momento creí que iría a Hufflepuff. ¡Quiero decir…! ¡No es que sean malos, es sólo que…! —Agitaba las manos nerviosamente delante de él, intentando disculparse por algo que nunca había ocurrido. Ryhen le levantó un poco del banco y le revolvió el pelo mientras sonreía.

—¡Eh! Relájate —dijo, y se volvió a sentar. Mike, un poco más calmado, saludó a su hermano, quien le devolvió el saludo a regañadientes. Los tres observaron la Selección de nuevo.

Ya habían pasado varios alumnos tras Mike, y justo en ese instante, una tal Hermione Granger estaba sentándose en la mesa de Gryffindor.

—¡Greengrass, Dhapne!

Aquella rubia cabellera caminó hacia el sombrero y se lo puso. Ella tardó muy poco en ser una Slytherin. Se reunió con los mellizos y con Mike.

La selección transcurrió con tranquilidad hasta que llegó el turno de Potter, Harry.

—¿Ha dicho Potter?

—¿Ese Harry Potter?

Mucha gente comenzó a murmurar cosas e incluso Mike se puso algo tenso. Los mellizos se preguntaban quién demonios sería ese tal Harry Potter.

—Em… ¿Hola? Mike —Vaish agitó el hombro de Mike. Este lo miró—. ¿Quién es Harry Potter?

—¡¿No lo sabes?!

—Um, puede que lo haya olvidado… Puede.

—Él es quién… Bueno, el único que sobrevivió a… Quién-tú-sabes… —Parecía nervioso.

—¡Ah, cierto! Perdón, mi memoria me juega malas pasadas.

—_Pues anda que a mi…_ —Ryhen suspiró, porque seguía sin acordarse de quién era.

Harry fue un Gryffindor. Cuando llegó a la mesa, un par de gemelos pelirrojos gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». También un chico pelirrojo le estrechó la mano.

Poco después, otro chico pelirrojo se sentó en el taburete y también lo declararon un Gryffindor. Otro chico llamado Blaise Zabini fue declarado un Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall recogió el taburete y el sombrero y se los llevó.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos. Todos lo miraron atentamente.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y sonrieron. Los mellizos sonreían mientras vitoreaban. Mike y Daphne miraban al director de hito en hito.

—¿Y él es el director? ¿Dónde está la profesora McGonagall cuándo se la necesita? —dijo Daphne tras mirar al techo, sonriente.

—Aish, en fin. ¿Salchichas, Mike? —Ryhen se secó una lágrima imaginaria, y le tendió la bandeja de las salchichas.

—Claro.

Comieron pollo asado, chuletas de ternera, patatas asadas y cocidas, pudin y guisantes. Mientras tanto, hablaban de cosas sin muchas ganas. Cuando casi terminaban, hablaron con los demás miembros de la Casa sobre las familias, las varitas, las clases… En fin, un poco de todo.

—Nosotros somos los dos de padres magos. ¿Y tú, Dearry?

—Yo soy mitad y mitad… O no, bueno… Mis abuelos paternos son los dos _muggles_, pero él es mago. Mi madre sí que es bruja —Los cuatro se callaron durante un momento y escucharon a Draco hablar con una niña que se reía de todo lo que él decía—. ¿Y tú, Daphne?

—Mi madre es una bruja y mi padre un mago. Ah, y mi hermana pequeña también es una bruja. Se llama Astoria.

—¿Tienes una hermana pequeña? —preguntó Mike y ella asintió—. Ah, yo tengo un hermano mayor, se llama Edward. Tiene que ser genial ser mayor que ella y poder ordenarle que haga cosas…

—No, no es cómo crees. Ella se lleva muy bien conmigo, jajaja… ¿Y vosotros? ¿Tenéis hermanos?

—Em… Bueno… Te diremos que somos la séptima… —comenzó Ryhen.

—… y el sexto. Y que por debajo de nosotros aún hay tres hermanos más —terminó Vaish.

—¡¿Sois diez hermanos?! ¡Increíble! ¡Vuestra familia es muy grande! —Ella masticó un relámpago de chocolate.

—Sep, somos, en este orden; Ive, Cire, Heko, Alex, Aria, nosotros dos —Ryhen se señaló a sí misma y luego señaló a Vaish—, Kuro, Shino y Mark. Ive y Cire ya han terminado…

—… Heko, Alex, Aria y nosotros dos estamos aquí, y a Kuro, Shino y Mark aún les queda para venir.

—Woa… Qué gran familia… Y qué gran coordinación al hablar, jajaja…

—Bueno…

**·**

En cuanto Vaish cogió el último Relámpago de chocolate, los postres desaparecieron y el director se levantó. Todos lo miraron.

—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, en concreto a un par de gemelos.

—El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de _Quidditch _tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

»Y por último, quiero deciros que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa.

Los cuatro notaron un escalofrío en la espalda, mientras que algunos alumnos reían.

—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Vaish notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores ahora eran algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

—¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,_

_enséñanos algo, por favor._

_Aunque seamos viejos y calvos_

_o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,_

_nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas_

_con algunas materias interesantes._

_Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,_

_pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa._

_Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,_

_haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,_

_hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,_

_y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman._

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos de la mesa de Gryffindor seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

—¡Ah, la música! —dijo, enjugándose los ojos—. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

**·**

Los de primer año de Slytherin se levantaron y siguieron a Heko, quien era el Prefecto. Sin embargo, otra Prefecta habló con él durante unos instantes y él se despidió de ellos. Siguieron a la chica por unas escaleras que conducían a las mazmorras.

—Yo soy la Prefecta Gemma Farley* —Mike observó que todos los miembros de las otras Casas se dirigían hacia arriba. Slytherin era la única que estaba bajo el agua—. Espero que ganéis muchos puntos para la Casa de Slytherin. ¡Tenemos que ganar una vez más a los Gryffindor!

Llegaron frente a una pared de ladrillos y Gemma se giró hacia ellos.

—Muy bien, esta es la entrada a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Tenéis que pronunciar una contraseña para entrar. Esta cambia cada dos semanas, así que mirad el tablón de anuncios todos los días. Nunca le digas la contraseña a un miembro extraño, que no sea de Slytherin ni dejéis entrar a nadie que no sea un Slytherin. Ningún extraño ha entrado en esta Casa durante más de setecientos años —Todos la miraron asombrados—. Vale. Para empezar, espero que os llevéis bien con el Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de nuestra Casa. No le preguntéis como se manchó de sangre, no le gusta.

—Vaya, me gusta el Barón Sanguinario —murmuró Ryhen a Daphne.

—Y ahora lo importante. _Álfa fídi_ —la pared de ladrillos comenzó a desaparecer hasta quedar una abertura suficientemente grande como para que pasaran tres personas a la vez.

Entraron y se encontraron con una sala bastante grande, cuadrada. Un techo bajo parecido a una mazmorra, iluminado con lámparas verdes y muebles del mismo tono, con vidrios que permitían que la luz se filtrara por las ventanas, formando diversas formas en la sala, ya que se encontraba debajo del Lago Negro, reflejando el agua. Los muebles de la sala común eran grandes sofás de cuero en color negro con botones plateados, además de copas de madera oscura.

Había dos escaleras y un fuego verde azulado ardiendo en la chimenea. Gemma se acercó a las escaleras de la derecha.

—Por aquí se va al cuarto de las chicas, tendréis vuestras cosas colocadas y preparadas —Ryhen bajó con Daphne, mientras se despedían de Vaish y Mike con tristeza.

—Por aquí se va al cuarto de los chicos —Gemma señaló la escalera izquierda—. ¡Felices sueños!

Ambos mellizos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

—Vaya, nos toca con Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott. Esto va a ser muy divertido… —murmuró Vaish a Mike y ambos sonrieron. Se cambiaron y se acostaron.

Los Slytherin dormían en unas antiguas camas con dosel y cortinas de seda verde y las colchas estaban bordadas con hilo de plata. Las lámparas de plata iluminaban las habitaciones. Se dormía bien, era relajante ver y escuchar el agua que estaba al otro lado de las ventanas.

**·**

—Genial, nos toca con Parkinson, Bulstrode y Davis, si no me estoy confundiendo con su apellido.

—Exacto Ryhen. Esto se va a poner genial…

Las dos se acostaron, aunque a los mellizos seguramente les sería raro dormir sin tenerse al lado. Pyros apareció de la nada y se durmió a los pies de la niña.

Ryhen y Vaish miraban el fondo del lago a través de las ventanas con algo de tristeza. Poco después, se durmieron.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Wasaaaa?! Hola… Bueno, volvemos a las andadas con el 3º capítulo, jejeje… Bueno, para informar, muchas de las descripciones las sacamos de Pottermore.**

**Vaishyuu:**** Vaya, qué directa. Como sea, las aclaraciones:**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

***Gemma Farley: Es una Prefecta de Slytherin que te da la bienvenida en Pottermore a la Casa de Slytherin.**

**Ryhen:**** Ah, para quien quiera saber, **_**Álfa fídi**_**, proviene del Griego y significa "Serpiente Acuática" y tooodas las normas de Slytherin son sacadas de Pottermore (de nuevo…).**

**Vaishyuu:**** Bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana, ¡hasta pronto!**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-Este es un Fic hecho a partir del Fic "La Sombra de Harry", de **_**xotug**_**, por lo cual, sus OC son suyos y nuestros OC's son nuestros (Fuck the logic).**

**-Esto es un Universo Alterno al Fic "**_**La Sombra de Harry**_**".**

**-Hay 14 OC's… De momento~ Y por eso William, Lillium, Ive, Cire, Heko, Alex, Aria, Vaish, Ryhen, Kuro, Shino y Mark Artemis; Mike y Edward Dearry son nuestros, y por lo cual, excepto con el permiso de estos mellizos aquí vigentes, no se pueden usar para otros fines.**

**-Serán siete años repartidos en siete Fics.**

* * *

**Adelanto del **_**Capítulo 4: Ey, ¡me agrada el profesor de pociones!**_

—_**La transformación es una de las magias más complejas que aprenderéis aquí.**_

—_**Eh, ¿entonces por qué ella…?**_

**·**

—_**Encantado, soy David Manning.**_

—_**Yo soy Jesica Quake, encantada también.**_

**·**

—_**Espero… Que al menos algunos entiendan algo de pociones.**_

—_**Ey, me agrada este profesor.**_

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	5. Capítulo 4: ¡Ey, me agrada Snape!

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter no nos pertenece, pertenece a la magnífica J. K. Rowling. Y la historia "La Sombra de Harry" tampoco, pertenece a xotug~…**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4 - ¡Ey, me agrada el profesor de Pociones!**_

—¡Hey, Vaish, arriba! ¡Vaish! —Una voz murmuraba a su lado. El niño entreabrió los ojos y vio una silueta femenina con un largo cabello rojo. Lo estaba agitando de allí para allá.

—¿Alex? ¿Te volviste chica y entraste a mi habitación…? —preguntó Vaish, frotándose los ojos. La figura lo miró durante unos segundos, le tapó la boca y le pegó—. ¡A…!

—¡Más bajo, tonto! —susurró su hermana melliza—. ¡¿Y cómo que soy la versión femenina de Alex?! ¡¿Ya no me recuerdas?!

—¿Ryhen? ¡¿Qué haces en el dor-…?! —Pero no pudo continuar, de nuevo le taparon la boca. Con la otra mano, la niña le pidió silencio poniéndose un dedo delante de los labios.

—Nos ha abierto Mike. ¡Él tarda menos en levantarse que tú! —Le quitó la mano de la boca.

—¡¿Y qué haces en el dormitorio de los chicos?!

—Hacéis. Daphne está fuera con Mike. Y despertarte, claro. Draco y sus "amigitos" aún duermen. Date prisa y vístete —Su hermana sonrió y salió de cuarto cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Vaish se duchó y vistió a toda prisa, miró el horario y cogió los libros que necesitaba. Salió del cuarto cuidadosamente.

**·**

No encontró a nadie cuando salió del dormitorio, así que fue a la Sala Común y allí estaban, hablando. Pyros descansaba sobre uno de los sillones y otro kneazle que no conocía intentaba que jugase con él.

—Hey, buenos días. ¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el niño mientras se acercaba, somnoliento.

—Las cinco y media de la mañana —respondió Ryhen tranquilamente.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué nos despertamos tan pronto?! Yo quería dormir otra horita más… —El niño estaba a punto de saltar sobre su hermana, pero esta lo frenó y señaló a la salida de la Sala Común.

—Quería coger los mejores asientos para desayunar, ¿vale? Pero esperemos aquí hasta las seis, ¿de acuerdo? —Todos asintieron y reanudaron la charla que mantenían.

La media hora pasó volando. Así que los cuatro se levantaron y salieron camino al Gran Comedor, con los kneazle tras ellos.

—Ella es mi kneazle. Se llama Ky —explicó Daphne—. No le gusta estar separada de mi durante mucho tiempo, pero tendrá que fastidiarse.

Aunque se encontraron con un _poltergeist_, un tal Peeves, que hizo alguna broma con ellos intentándoles tirar huevos de gárgola encima. Tras esquivarlos, no los volvió a molestar. Quizá tuviera que ver con el mensaje que había en el Tablón de Anuncios de Slytherin: "_Haceos buenos amigos de Barón Sanguinario y no tendréis que temer a Peeves._" Puede que como Peeves lo obedecía, tenía miedo de que los de Slytherin hablaran con él.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor pronto, la Sala Común estaba más cerca de lo que creían. Había poca gente, así que escogieron los mejores sitios y desayunaron todo lo que veían. Media hora después, empezó a llegar gente y, poco después, las lechuzas.

A los mellizos les llegó una carta de su madre felicitándolos por estar en Slytherin, con un regalo que les encantó: Dos pulseras verdes, con una raya plateada. Se las pusieron enseguida. Su padre no escribió nada en la carta, pero su madre les había dado a saber, por indirectas, que estaba "triste" porque cada vez había menos niños en casa.

A Daphne le llegó una carta de sus padres y con unas palabras de su hermana Astoria. Sonrió con dulzura ante esto último.

A Mike le llegaron dos cartas, una de sus abuelos, que decían que no porque fuera un Slytherin lo iban a querer menos, y otra de sus padres, diciéndole que no hiciera caso a los de Gryffindor si le decían algo en plan insulto.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Daphne y Ryhen cogieron dos tostadas "por si tenían hambre" y se dirigieron a su primera clase: Transformaciones.

·

A pesar de las tropecientas mil escaleras que había en Hogwarts, los mellizos se guiaban bastante bien gracias a sus hermanos, así que llevaron a Daphne y a Mike por el enorme castillo. Aun así, se perdieron varias veces. Llegaron al aula de Transformaciones unos minutos antes de empezar.

—La transformación es una de las magias más complejas que aprenderéis aquí —dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando empezaron la clase, y paseó mirando a los alumnos—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya estáis prevenidos.

Transformó su escritorio en un pequeño asno y luego lo devolvió a su forma original, solo que esta vez era verde en vez de caoba. Sin embrago, todos se dieron cuenta de que esto no era tan fácil como parecía.

Comenzaron haciendo muchas anotaciones y después, les dio a todos una cerilla para que la intentaran transformar en una aguja. No era para nada sencillo.

—¿Ey, entonces por qué Aria puede cambiar su cabello y volverlo de color morado sin usar la varita y tan fácilmente? —preguntó Vaish susurrando a Ryhen. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Será por la práctica.

Al final de la clase, sólo Vaish y Daphne habían conseguido volver plateada la cerilla. Mike la había vuelto puntiaguda y Ryhen había logrado que la parte roja se volviera de un color parecido a la plata.

Después, fueron a Historia de la Magia, la clase más aburrida del mundo (y además, la única en todo Hogwarts en ser dada por un fantasma; el profesor Binns), en la que Vaish se durmió, por no haberlo hecho lo suficiente durante la noche. Tras eso, subieron un par de pisos para llegar al aula de Encantamientos, en la que los esperaba el profesor Flitwick.

Pasaron el resto de la semana de clase en clase, hasta que llegó el viernes. Oh, algo les decía que iban a odiar el viernes.

**·**

—Um… —Ryhen se estiró—. ¡Por fin viernes! ¿Qué clases tenemos hoy…?

Daphne miró su horario y luego cogió un vaso con leche.

—Esta sí que es buena. Pociones dobles con los Gryffindor —respondió y miró a su alrededor, buscando a los chicos. Los encontró abriendo un paquete para los cuatro de parte de William, el padre de los Artemis—. ¡Oye, vosotros dos! ¿Qué hacéis?

Las chicas se acercaron y encontraron a Mike comiendo una rana de chocolate y a Vaish luchando por intentar partir a la mitad una varita de regaliz.

—Nuestro padre nos ha enviado esto para los cuatro. Dice que vosotros dos le parecéis agradables —respondió Vaish, mirando a Daphne y enseñando una carta. Esta se sonrojó un poco—. Hay varitas de regaliz y ranas de chocolate para los cuatro.

—Oh, gracias… Por cierto —comenzó la niña, que cogió una rana de chocolate y la desenvolvió—. ¿Sabéis con quién tenemos nuestra primera clase de Pociones? Gryffindor.

Vaish casi escupe lo que le quedaba de la varita de regaliz, y Mike se atragantó.

—¿Gryffindor? Ahora espero seriamente que Snape nos favorezca a nosotros, como dicen —Mike miró al cielo… techo.

—Yo también, yo también… —dijeron las chicas a la vez.

**·**

Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en un calabozo. Caminaron hacia allí mientras veían a algunos alumnos de Gryffindor esperando a otros. Parecían sentirse incómodos allí, pero los cuatro ya se habían acostumbrado. Escucharon delante de ellos un ruido como de eco. Eso significaba que habían llegado.

—… están ya allí —se escuchó una voz y alguien que le respondía.

—Hola chicos —Escucharon otra voz hablando con las otras dos voces. Los mellizos, Daphne y Mike entraron a la mazmorra.

Había una chica sentada hablando con dos chicos, que estaban de pie.

—Hola Jessica.

—¡Oh, Neville! Te he dicho que me llames Jess. No tienes por qué ser tan formal. Y tú qué, David. ¿No me saludas? —dijo la chica, quién parecía llamarse Jessica.

—Te he visto tan entretenida leyendo y luego echándole la bronca a Neville que no quería interrumpir —respondió sonriendo quien parecía ser David y luego esquivó una colleja de Jessica.

Los mellizos se acercaron a ellos. Eran de Gryffindor, pero, aun así, no había razón para no ser sus amigos. Sería un buen comienzo. Mike y Daphne se sentaron en el lateral opuesto de la clase, pues parecían tener urgencia por terminar de discutir sobre Transformaciones.

—Hola —dijeron al unísono.

—Em… Hola —dijo David y se puso en pose defensiva.

—Hey, que somos Slytherins, no mantícoras sedientas de sangre o algo así —Vaish suspiró y el ambiente se relajó un poco—. No hay ninguna razón para llevarnos mal.

—Aish, no te pongas así, hermano —dijo Ryhen sonriendo y miró a los Gryffindors—. No le hagáis mucho caso, a veces se pone muy desagradable…

—¡Oye, tú! Bueno, como sea. Soy Vaish Artemis, encantado.

—Yo soy Ryhen Artemis, ¡y él es mi mellizo! —La niña sonrió, y ellos también.

—Encantado, soy David Manning —dijo uno de los chicos, mientras el otro se alejaba para hablar con dos personas que acababan de llegar.

—Yo soy Jessica Quake, encantada también —dijo la chica y, en ese momento, llegó Snape. Todos corrieron a sentarse—. Si eso, después de clase nos vemos.

El profesor entró por la puerta y la cerró agitando sutilmente la varita. Llegó a su mesa y comenzó a pasar lista, deteniéndose en los nombres de los Slytherin. Hizo un comentario sobre alguien llamado Harry, que los mellizos ignoraron, y comenzó su largo discurso de comienzos de curso.

—Vosotros estáis aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñaros cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

Comenzó una lista de preguntas hacia aquél chico, Harry, quien respondió a todas que no las sabía. Pero una niña que no paraba de levantar la mano y Ryhen, sí. No por nada llevaba toda su vida con su hermana Aria y su madre haciendo trabajos en el jardín. Al final, Snape le quitó un punto a Harry por su descaro y, tras reclamarles a todos por no haber copiado, les dijo que hoy harían una poción. Los puso por parejas. Por suerte, a los mellizos les tocó juntos y a Mike y Daphne también.

—Espero… Que al menos algunos entiendan algo de pociones —dijo Snape mientras se paseaba por la mazmorra.

—Ey, me agrada este profesor —murmuró Ryhen a su hermano un poco demasiado alto, aunque Snape no dio señales de haberla oído.

Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Tuvieron que mezclar una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Snape se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy; que parecía gustarle, y a Ryhen; quien parecía hacer despertado su lado psicótico, o algo así.

En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra.

De alguna forma, el niño que antes estaba hablando con Jessica y David se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de otro niño en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos.

En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que el que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.

Los mellizos lo miraban asombrados. ¿Cómo habría hecho eso? Tendrían que preguntárselo y aplicarlo algún día con la gata del conserje, con la que ya se habían topado alguna vez. Aun así, ellos siguieron trabajando en sus pociones. La de Ryhen ya iba bastante bien, estaba casi terminada, pero la de Vaish aún tenía un color azul, que significaba que estaba a medio hacer.

—Tsk —El niño miraba su libro con un enfado considerable.

—Venga, no es tan difícil… —dijo Ryhen mientras removía su poción con la varita. Ambos vieron como dos niños salían de clase. Ahora Snape estaba mucho más enfadado y la pandilla de Draco reía.

**·**

Salieron de la clase de pociones. Vaish aún estaba un poco enfadado por no poder hacer la poción bien, pero Daphne lo animó diciéndole que ella tampoco la había podido terminar. Sin embargo, Mike y Ryhen estaban satisfechos con su resultado y sonreían.

Por delante de ellos pasaron Jessica, David, y tres chicos que no conocían. Jessica los saludó, pero David parecía estar realmente muy enfadado.

Hablaban sobre algo que hacer después de comer. Y los mellizos hablaban sobre comer. Llegaron al Gran Comedor, algunos muy contentos y otros muy enfadados.

—¡Bacon! ¡Mío! —gritó Ryhen y asaltó la mesa. Su hermano se sentó a su lado y comenzó a conversar con Mike sobre la clase más interesante. La verdad es que casi parecía una discusión. Dahpne les dijo que tenía que hablar con el profesor Flitwick sobre algo y desapareció.

—Hey, Ryhen —dijo Vaish mientras tiraba de la túnica de su hermana, que estaba muy ocupada comiendo un trozo enorme de pastel de chocolate. Se giró y lo miró.

—¿Qué?

—Malfoy y sus secuaces vienen hacia aquí —respondió Mike. Cogió el periódico y se ocultó tras él. No tenía ganas de discutir, pues Daphne había acabado teniendo razón con respecto a su discusión sobre Transformaciones, y Vaish también había acabado aplastando. Esas derrotas no le gustaban nada.

—Vosotros, Artemis —comenzó Draco. Los mellizos, que estaban demasiado ocupados comiendo, lo ignoraron—. ¡Hola! Os estoy hablando.

—¿Sí? —Vaish levantó la mirada de su plato de salchichas, quienes parecían decirle "¡Cómeme!"—. ¿Quiere algo, señor?

—¿Cómo que señor? —preguntó Draco, algo confundido porque lo trataran de repente con tanto respeto.

—Lo digo por las canas —respondió Vaish y se encogió de hombros—. Los señores mayores tienen canas, ¿no? Usted las tiene, así que debe ser un señor mayor. ¿Algo más, señor?

A su lado, Ryhen ocultaba la cara entre un brazo mientras aporreaba la mesa con un puño e intentaba aguantar las ganas de reír. Vaish volvió a encogerse de hombros y se mostró muy interesado de repente por un artículo de "_El Profeta_".

Mike le mostró el artículo mientras sonreía y disimulaba una risilla con tos.

—¿Quién te has creído que soy? —dijo Draco. Levantó su varita y justo cuando parecía que iba alanzar un hechizo que no sabía, Snape apareció.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —preguntó.

—Draco vino a preguntarnos algo, profesor —dijo Ryhen, mirándolo mientras sonreía.

—Muy bien. Draco, ¿no tenías nada que decir?

—Yo… Esto… Me lo he pensado mejor —Y se dio media vuelta para volver a su lugar en la mesa.

—Espero que no haya más discusiones así en el futuro, chicos.

—Claro, profesor —respondieron los tres al unísono. En cuanto se marchó Snape, ellos comenzaron a reír. Al poco tiempo llegó Daphne, quien los miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Por qué os reís tanto? —preguntó y se sentó.

—Es que… ¡Jajajaja…! —Cuando consiguieron calmarse, Vaish y Ryhen se lo contaron, mientras Mike asentía con la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—¿Enserio? Ah, este Malfoy no sabe con quién se mete… —dijo Daphne, sonriendo como ellos.

—Hey chicos, tal vez deberíais tener más cuidado —dijo una voz femenina tras ellos. Se giraron.

Aria y Alex estaban allí, con sus túnicas algo arrugadas y con algunas manchas aquí y allá. Dos segundos después, Edward también apareció. Daphne se sentía algo acongojada por la presencia de los mayores. Mike también, incluso con su hermano.

—No es muy bueno que andéis picando tanto a Malfoy, algún día os podría salir caro. Hacednos caso, nosotros sabemos de eso —dijo Alex.

—Por cierto, ¿qué os han regalado papá y mamá por vuestra "admisión" en Slytherin? A Heko, Alex y a mí nos regalaron los pañuelos —dijo Aria sonriendo y señaló su pañuelo verde, atado al cuello como siempre, después señaló el pañuelo idéntico al suyo que estaba atado en el brazo izquierdo de Alex.

—Nos regalaron estas pulseras —dijo Ryhen y se las mostró.

—Woah, os quedan muy bien. Por cierto… ¿Por qué os las ponéis al revés?

—¿Al revés? —Ryhen ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda.

—Sí, ya sabes. Tú siempre has sido la "derecha" y Vaish siempre ha sido la "Izquierda". Las tenéis en las muñecas contrarias —respondió Aria.

—¿En serio? No sé… Lo hemos hecho sin pensar —Se encogió de hombros—. Por cierto, ¿dónde os habéis metido? No os hemos visto casi nunca y siempre desaparecíais al poco tiempo.

—Bueno… —Alex y Aria se miraron, y luego miraron a Edward—. Si lo queréis saber, tendréis que venir hoy, dentro de una hora al Aula de Pociones. Bueno, esperad por allí.

—Vale… Creo —Vaish se encogió de hombros y los tres mayores se fueron.

**·**

Media hora más tarde, los cuatro estaban bajando hacia las mazmorras, pero a medio camino, se encontraron con Aria.

—Lo siento chicos, Alex no ha podido venir. Edward está esperando en el otro lado —Ninguno de los cuatro entendió esto último, pero no preguntaron.

Ella los guio hasta un cuadro que estaba a tan solo un par de metros del Aula de Pociones y en el que no habían reparado cuando bajaron. En el cuadro había una señora algo mayor con un vestido verde oscuro, un sombrero puntiagudo y un collar. Tenía el cabello pelirojo. En el cartelito de su nombre estaba escrito "_Elizabeth Burke_*".

—Muy bien. Chicos, acabamos de descubrir un pasadizo. Está justo aquí. Sólo tenéis que decir… —Miró hacia los lados para ver si había alguien—. "_Facta, no verba_"

La señora los miró y su retrato se movió hacia un lado. Detrás había un pasadizo. Entraron y, tras caminar un rato, llegaron a un corredor desconocido.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Mike, asombrado.

—En el corredor del séptimo piso —respondió Edward detrás de ellos—. Veréis, Alex, Aria y yo siempre buscamos pasadizos nuevos durante la primera semana del curso, porque siempre los están cambiando. También tenemos unos buenos amigos en Gryffindor que buscan con nosotros. Queremos que esta "tradición" pase de generación en generación. Por eso esperamos que el año que viene encontréis muchos pasadizos. Y digo el año que viene, porque este año ya hemos registrado el castillo entero, aunque puede que cambien alguno…

—Genial. ¿Eso significa que cada año cambian? —preguntó Daphne.

—Bueno, cada año no, pero sí cada cierto tiempo. Gracias a ellos, podréis llegar puntuales a clases, escaparos del toque de queda y muchas cosas más, jeje… —contestó Aria sonriendo—. Ya les hemos enseñado todos los demás a Vaish y a Ryhen, preguntadles a ellos.

—Y ahora, nos vamos. Llegamos tarde a Aritmancia —Edward y Aria salieron corriendo de allí.

—Bueno, nosotros vamos a la Sala Común.

Los cuatro volvieron a entrar por el cuadro y se dirigieron a la Sala Común. Allí se sentaron a charlar en los cómodos sillones mientras el calamar gigante los vigilaba.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** Bueno, bueno… ¡Por fin terminamos el capítulo 4! Entre mazmorras, clases y pasadizos, habría que encontrarse con los hermanos, ¿no? Y por fin se encuentran David, Jessica, Ryhen y Vaish, jeje~**

**Vaishyuu:**** ¡Ah, y recordad que podéis comunicaron con mi hermana en Facebook! Allí puede que hagamos una página para nosotros dos como escritores y publicaremos allí las noticias, novedades y actualizaciones… Pero de momento lo haremos en el Face de Ryhe, jeje… (Links en la biografía).**

**Ryhen:**** Y las aclaraciones, ¿qué?**

**Vaishyuu:**** Ups… Bueno, ahora van.**

_**Aclaraciones:**_

***Elizabeth Burke: Era una profesora y directora del colegio Hogwarts. Tiene varios cuadros en el castillo. (Para más información, ver Harry Potter Wiki – Elizabeth Burke.)**

**Ryhen:**** Por cierto, acabo de publicar un Fic de Kagerou Project y depende de los Reviews lo continuaré o no~ ¡Ah! ¡Y feliciten a Ive! Hoy, 23/07 es su cumpleaños~**

**Vaishyuu:**** Informaciones y adelantos (podrían variar [me siento troll])~**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-Este es un Fic hecho a partir del Fic "La Sombra de Harry", de **_**xotug**_**, por lo cual, sus OC son suyos y nuestros OC's son nuestros (Fuck the logic).**

**-Esto es un Universo Alterno al Fic "**_**La Sombra de Harry**_**".**

**-Hay 12 OC's… De momento~ Y por eso William, Lillium, Ive, Cire, Heko, Alex, Aria, Vaish, Ryhen, Kuro, Shino y Mark Artemis; Mike y Edward Dearry son nuestros, y por lo cual, excepto con el permiso de estos mellizos aquí vigentes, no se pueden usar para otros fines.**

**-Serán siete años repartidos en siete Fics.**

**-Hoy, 23/07 es el cumpleaños de Ive.**

**-Puede que este Fic y el de Kagerou Project se paren durante el Verano, es más, es muy posible. Sentimos las molestias.**

* * *

**Adelanto del **_**Capítulo 5: Volar no es tan difícil como parece.**_

—_**Hey,¿y esos dos? Parece que aquí va a haber duelo, jeje…**_

—_**¡Oye, no es divertido! ¡Podrían hacerse daño!**_

—_**¡Oh, vamos!**_

_**·**_

—_**¡Eso fue genial! **__**¿Tú eras…?**_

—_**Harry, Ryhen. Harry.**_

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


	6. Capítulo 5: ¡Volar no es tan difícil!

**Disclaimer:**** Harry Potter no nos pertenece, pertenece a la magnífica J. K. Rowling. Y la historia "La Sombra de Harry" tampoco, pertenece a xotug~…**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5: Volar no es tan difícil como parece.**_

Desde lo de la clase de Pociones, los mellizos se llevaban bastante bien con dos Gryffindors; David Manning y Jessica Quake. Los veían a veces en los descansos entre clase y clase y se detenían a hablar con ellos. La gente los miraba raro, igual que cuando los gemelos Weasley hablaban con Aria y Alex.

Aun así, últimamente, parecía que Manning y Quake escondían algo, pero bueno, ellos lo respetaban. Sin embargo, ahora era de noche, y alguien en la Sala Común de Slytherin estaba muy aburrida.

—Ah~… ¡Estoy aburrida, aburrida, aburrida! —gritaba Ryhen desde uno de los sillones de la Sala Común.

Había terminado sus deberes hacía un rato y no sabía qué hacer. Su hermano y Daphne estaban en la biblioteca buscando información para la próxima clase de Pociones y Mike estaba muy ocupado terminando sus deberes.

—Eh, Ryhen, ¿por qué no miras en el Tablón de Anuncios? —dijo Mike, cansado de que la niña refunfuñase tanto.

—Voy a mirarlo… Seguro que esto será más divertido que ver al Calamar Gigante comer —suspiró.

Se levantó y caminó arrastrando los pies hasta allí. Cuando llegó, leyó las pocas notas que había, hasta que llegó a una señalada en rojo. Parecía muy interesante, sobre todo porque ponía "A Todos los Alumnos de Primero de Slythering". Ryhen la leyó. La volvió a leer. Y la leyó otra vez.

—Oh, Dearry, mira esto —murmuró la niña y señaló el mensaje. Mike, enfurruñado porque no le dejaban en paz, se levantó y caminó hacia allí.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme por mi apell-…? Oh, no, esto no es verdad. Dime que no es verdad y que estoy alucinando —dijo él. En la nota ponía que pronto tendrían su primera clase de vuelo, pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo era lo siguiente.

—No estás alucinando. Con Gryffindor. ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a montar en escoba frente a los de Gryffindor por primera vez! Hey, ¿pero de qué me preocupo? Los de Slytherin somos mejores que los Gyffindors. No tenemos por qué tener miedo. Aun así… Me gustaría saber qué están haciendo Manning y Quake… Creo que son los únicos Gryffindors que me caen realmente bien.

—¡¿Pero por qué te empeñas en llamarnos por nuestro apellido?! —preguntó Mike, casi gritando. La niña lo miró asustada, pues él era bastante más alto e imponía.

—Eh, eh, relájate, ¿ne? Es simplemente… —Se encogió de hombros—. Que me olvido de los nombres y me es más fácil llamaros por el apellido, lo recuerdo mejor.

—Como sea —Y volvió a centrarse en sus deberes.

La niña se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la salida de la Sala Común. Quería ir a la biblioteca y sacar arrastras a su mellizo de allí. Pero no hizo falta, justo cuando iba a salir, Daphne y Vaish entraron.

—¡Ya está! Conseguimos todos los libros —dijo Vaish y dejó todos los libros sobre una mesa. Luego se desplomó sobre una silla y se quedó quieto. Sólo se le oía respirar.

—Eh, chicos, noticias nuevas —Ryhen chasqueó los dedos frente a su hermano—. Las clases de vuelo empiezan el jueves, es decir, mañana… Y nos toca con Gryffindor.

—¡¿Qué?! Esto tiene que ser una maldición… No puede ser… ¡Me muero! —Daphne cayó sobre una silla.

—Como sea. Algo me dice que mañana tendremos una lluvia de Gryffindors sobre el césped de la parte trasera —comentó alegremente Ryhen. En ese momento, Draco Malfoy apareció en la Sala Común.

—Creo que ese es el único pensamiento que compartiremos en mucho tiempo —dijo. Vaish se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿Una Artemis y un Malfoy compartiendo pensamientos? ¡El apocalipsis! ¡Rápido, todos al refugio! —Todos rieron ante las palabras del Artemis. Bueno, todos excepto Malfoy.

—Vaya, por una vez que estoy intentando hablar con normalidad y me saltáis con eso.

—Espera, que esta sí que no me la trago, ¿tú hablando con normalidad? —comenzó Mike, para el asombro de todos los presentes—. Mejor que el refugio trae la bomba.

De nuevo, los cuatro rieron. El chico de cabello rubio negó con la cabeza y volvió por dónde había venido. Por fin se tranquilizaron.

—Pues a mí Malfoy no me parece tan petulante sin su pandilla de amigotes —dijo Daphne. Ryhen le puso una mano en la frente.

—¿Seguro que no tienes fiebre? —Ella la miró, confusa—. Aunque bueno, eso es verdad. Vale, en la siguiente clase prometo no portarme tan mal con él.

—Uf, creo que esa promesa no durará ni dos días —susurró su hermano. Ella le sacó la lengua.

**·**

Al día siguiente, los cuatro se levantaron pronto, como siempre y, tras prepararlo todo, salieron rumbo al Gran Comedor. Allí estuvieron hablando un rato y notaron que todos los de primero de las cuatro Casas hablaban sobre lo mismo: La Clase de Vuelo.

Una lechuza enorme dejó algo sobre la mesa de Gryffindor y los cuatro vieron a Malfoy dirigirse hacia allí. Tras un pequeño espectáculo, todos volvieron a su sitio.

Terminaron de desayunar y caminaron hacia la primera clase: Transformaciones. Por el camino se toparon con varios alumnos de séptimo que salían corriendo de un aula hacia algún lado. Se reían.

—¿Y ahora qué pasa? —preguntó Ryhen. Entró en el aula, pero no tardó en salir—. Puaj. Han echado algo aquí. Aish, que me desmayo.

Retomaron su camino hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

**·**

—Ey chicos, si estuvierais en el equipo de _quidditch_, ¿en qué puesto crees que estaríais? —preguntó Mike, mientras escribían.

Los mellizos se encogieron de hombros y continuaron con su labor, pues la profesora acababa de pasar junto a ellos. Daphne fue la que primero habló.

—Pues a mí me gustaría ser cazadora. Sería genial volar por el campo esquivando personas y luego… Bueno, no sé. La verdad es que me gusta más ver _quidditch _que practicarlo —se encogió de hombros.

—A mí me gustaría, y creo que hablo por los dos, ser golpeadora —dijo Ryhen y Vaish asintió—. Sería genial batear algo con fuerza para destruir cosas, ¿no?

A Mike y Daphne no les había costado mucho descubrir que a sus amigos les encantaba romper y destruir cosas. Pero tenían algo diferente, mientras que Vaish se daba cuenta de su error y se disculpaba, Ryhen corría lo más rápido que podía a esconderse y si la pillaban, o echaba las culpas a otro o mentía con "profesionalidad".

—Pues yo… Creo que sería un buen guardián… —La profesora McGonagall pasó delante de ellos de nuevo y ellos disimularon.

—Tú serás un Guardián estupendo. Cuando podamos jugar, claro… —susurró Vaish.

Tras terminar los apuntes, intentaron transformar una rama corta en una cuerda. Pocos tuvieron éxito, excepto, por supuesto, Vaish y Daphne. En cuando sonó la campana, todos salieron corriendo, pues tenían su primera Clase de Vuelo y nadie se la quería perder.

**·**

Los de Slytherin ya llevaban un tiempo en el parque cuando llegaron los leones. La señora Hooch llevaba ya tiempo allí. Era algo baja, con un cabello lleno de canas y ojos amarillos, parecidos a los de un gato o quizá un halcón.

—Tres y media pasadas. Hay que ver qué falta de puntualidad —murmuró Vaish. Algunos de su misma Casa asintieron.

—Venga, ¿a qué esperáis? Poneros al lado de la escoba, extended la mano derecha, o la que uséis normalmente para escribir y decid «arriba».

—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos a intervalos regulares.

Las escobas de los mellizos no fueron ni las más rápidas ni las más lentas. Comprobaron con satisfacción cómo a bastantes Gryffindor las escobas no les subían correctamente, o, directamente, no les subían. A Daphne le subió un poco lenta y la subida de la escoba de Mike fue casi inmediata.

Miraron a Manning y a Quake y comprobaron que ellos sí lo habían conseguido. Les sonrieron y saludaron. Escucharon las indicaciones de la señora Hooch para colocarse bien y lo hicieron. La segunda vez que se montaban en escoba. Aun así, no se sentían cómodos sentándose como les había dicho la profesora. Mientras ella no miraba, se sentaron como ellos querían.

—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, dais una fuerte patada —dijo la señora Hooch—. Mantened las escobas firmes, elevaos un metro o dos y luego bajad inclinándoos suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...

Sin embargo, un niño dio la patada en el suelo antes de que cualquiera levantara siquiera la pierna.

—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero él subía en línea recta. Cuatro metros... seis metros... Todos veían su cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, se deslizó hacia un lado de la escoba y…

BUM... Un ruido horrible y el niño quedó en la hierba. Ryhen cerró los ojos.

La señora Hooch se inclinó sobre el niño, con el rostro tan blanco como el suyo.

—Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse —murmuró la señora Hooch.

Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase. Todos los Gryffindor miraban preocupados. Los de Slytherin o estaban desinteresados, o se reían.

—No debéis moveros mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejad las escobas donde están o estaréis fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tardéis en decir _quidditch_. Vamos, hijo.

Se alejaron por la hierba y Malfoy vio algo en el suelo. Lo cogió y, tras discutir con algunos de Gryffindor, se elevó. Otro niño se elevó con él y, por sus movimientos, parecía que había montado en escoba toda la vida.

Los dos intercambiaron un par de palabras y luego, iniciaron una persecución.

—Hey, ¿y esos dos? Parece que aquí va a haber duelo, jeje… —decía Ryhen, muy divertida gracias a los dos niños que volaban sobre las escobas. Algunos de Gryffindor la miraron mal.

—¡Oye, no es divertido! ¡Podrían hacerse daño! —exclamó una niña. Era la misma que había discutido con Malfoy.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó la pelirroja como respuesta.

—¡En serio! ¿Qué crees que pasará si…? —Pero la chica no terminó la oración, pues el niño de Gryffindor que había salido volando persiguiendo a Malfoy, acababa de coger la Recordadora.

El niño bajó al suelo, donde todos le felicitaron. Pero Ryhen seguía con la sonrisa en la cara.

—¿A que no adivináis a dónde desemboca la ventana frente a la que ha atrapado esa cosa? —susurró a su mellizo, Mike y Daphne—. Al despacho de McGonagall, kukuku~

Vaish rio en bajo y Daphne y Mike observaban la escena con una sonrisa en los labios. La profesora acababa de venir y se llevaba al tal Potter.

—Buena suerte~… —canturreó la niña, mientras reía con su mellizo.

Todos regresaron al castillo para la hora de la cena.

**·**

Todos hablaban de lo mismo; no-se-quién sería el jugador más joven del siglo, no-se-quién no había sido castigado por las infracciones, bla, bla, bla.

Todos estaban alrededor de ese niño. Pero bueno, habría que felicitarlo por su hazaña. Los mellizos se levantaron y se despidieron de Mike y Daphne, quienes ya iban en dirección a la Sala Común.

Esperaron a que los gemelos se fueran y se acercaron al grupo de gente.

—Oh, por favor. Más Slytherins no —dijo un chico de cabellos rojos.

—Tranquilo Ron, ellos son nuestros amigos —dijo Jessica. Ryhen sonrió y se acercó al nuevo integrante del equipo de Gryffindor.

—Aunque odio admitirlo… —comenzó la niña. Se mordió la lengua. Esto no estaba siendo nada fácil.

—Venga, Ryhen… —murmuró Vaish.

—¡Eso fue genial! ¿Y tú eras…? —preguntó la pelirroja. Tenía muy mala memoria. Vaish se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Harry Potter, Ryhen. Potter —respondió su mellizo. Sonrió o bueno, lo intentó.

—En fin, felicidades por lo que sea que hayas hecho y eso~… —dijo Ryhen y se marchó.

—Ah, perdonadla, ella es así —se disculpó y se marchó siguiéndola.

—¿Qué clase de felicitación ha sido esa? —preguntó Ron. Todos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron a lo suyo.

**·**

—Hey, has tardado —dijo ella.

—No me has dejado precisamente bien allí —replicó su hermano. Ella soltó una risita.

—¿No me digas? Kukuku~

—Eres un desastre.

—Oh, gracias por el halago, no sé de dónde habré sacado este don —dijo ella e hizo como si se quitara un sombrero invisible.

Su hermano la empujó mientras se reía y ella lo empujó a él.

**·**

Tras llegar a la Sala Común, Daphne le lanzó un pastelillo de chocolate a Ryhen, quien se lo comió mientras aún estaba en el aire, y se sentó. Los tres la aplaudieron.

—Me pierde el chocolate. Si el paraíso tiene un sabor, debe ser ese —dijo ella, tras tragar. Mike y Vaish rieron y Daphne le dedicó una sonrisa.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de irse a la cama, escucharon a Malfoy y a sus "secuaces" entrar en la Sala Común. Todos estaban realmente enfadados, aunque parecía que Draco era al que peor le había sentado que no expulsaran a Potter.

—… tenemos que vengarnos porque eso no es… —Sin embargo, se calló al notar la presencia de los dos Artemis y de Daphne y Mike—. Igual que estoy, siempre…

—Hey, Malfoy, ¿algún problema? —preguntó Vaish. El ambiente era bastante tenso y el chico tardó un tiempo en responder.

—Ni se me ocurriría… —Parecía que seguía hablando para si mismo. Continuó caminando hacia los dormitorios masculinos. Los cuatro se encogieron de hombros, se dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir.

Sin embargo, Vaish volvió al poco rato a la Sal Común para escribirles a sus padres, pues no lo había hecho desde hace tiempo.

_·Hola, familia._

_¿Qué tal por ahí? Supongo que os aburriréis mucho sin nosotros. Nosotros estamos bastante bien aquí. Bueno, sin tener en cuenta los "pequeños altercados" con Malfoy y alguna que otra cosilla más con los deberes._

_Un chico de Gryffindor de nuestro curso acaba de conseguir un puesto en el equipo de _quidditch_. ¡Eso significa que a lo mejor nosotros también podemos jugar! En fin, pronto será Halloween, así que espero que disfrutéis mucho de la fiesta y que no estéis tristes por ser solo cinco…_

_En fin, creo que ya he escrito demasiado (o quizá no). Me despido por hoy._

_PD: Bueno, Ryhen y yo os tenemos un regalito. Abrid la caja que encontraréis con esta carta. Dentro habrá seis paquetes. El dorado es para papá, el plateado para mamá, el violeta para Mark y los azules para los gemelos. El último es de Alex para Cerb, pues se siente solo sin él y ha decidido enviarle algo, jeje…_

_~Los mejores (y únicos) mellizos de la familia~_

Cuando terminó de escribir, ya era muy tarde. Decidió enseñarle la carta a Ryhen mañana y enviarla pasado, cuando llegaran los regalos que había encargado.

En fin, siempre se tenía que encargar él de las cosas. Su hermana era realmente vaga cuando quería. Al final, se terminó yendo a la cama, a pesar de que se despertaría pocas horas después por su hermana.

**·**

Al día siguiente, los cuatro se encontraban en el comedor escuchando como Malfoy hablaba de alguien a quien seguro que expulsaban o algo así. Sin embargo, media hora más tarde, ya no decía nada y parecía estar de pésimo humor.

—¿Alguien sabe qué le pasa? —preguntó Ryhen, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Con lo mal que se lleva con Potter, debe ser algo de eso, seguro —respondió Daphne, encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo otra tostada.

Tras ir a sus clases y charlar con Manning y Quake sobre su "cambio verde", por fin llegó el final del día. Se acostaron pronto, pues al día siguiente tenían clase de pociones a primera hora.

**·**

La semana pasó más rápido de lo que imaginaron. Les informaron de que el miembro de _quidditch_ podría tener otro posible miembro y que las pruebas para entrar en el de Slytherin serían al día siguiente, pues un miembro se había lesionado y nadie lo podía sustituir. No pudieron esperar durante mucho tiempo, pues en cuanto acabaron las clases, podría decirse que "volaron" hasta el campo.

Mike los había acompañado y Daphne se había quedado en la biblioteca. Se sentaron en las gradas y vieron la penosa actuación de algunos de segundo. Después de dos horas, empezaba a oscurecer, así que por fin eligieron a alguien.

Les dieron las gracias a todos por intentarlo y todos, excepto el equipo de _quidditch_, se marcharon. Los mellizos se despidieron de Mike, quien se fue a buscar a Daphne y bajaron hasta la entrada de los vestuarios, donde estaban sus hermanos.

—¡Hola, Aria! —exclamó Ryhen y se lanzó hacia ella.

—… Hola, Alex —Vaish y su hermano mayor chocaron los puños.

—A ver, ¿entonces vais a probar? —preguntó Aria y los miró. Ellos tardaron un rato en poder responder, pues temblaban de los nervios.

—¡Sí!

Los mayores fueron con ellos hasta el campo, mientras se despedían del resto del equipo. Cogieron sus escobas y la _quaffle_. Tras dar una patada en el suelo, salieron disparados hacia arriba. Los mellizos no sabían qué modelo eran las escobas de sus hermanos, pero no les importaba.

—¿Veis, chicos? Nosotros, como cazadores, tenemos que meter la _quaffle_ por uno de esos aros. Lo sabíais, ¿no? —preguntó Aria, mientras su hermano marcaba un tanto. Ellos asintieron y sus hermanos bajaron.

—Los cazadores tienen que rechazar las _bludgers_, para que no nos golpeen a nosotros. Lo hacen con esos bates —Alex señaló dos bates que estaban apoyados en una pared—. Los buscadores tienen que buscar la _snitch_, una bolita dorada con alas y los guardianes están allí, frente a los aros, para impedir que marquen.

—Ya conocemos la mecánica y muchas técnicas, nos lo enseñasteis vosotros —dijo Vaish, para aclarar que no necesitaban más información.

—Vale, vale. Ahora, montad en las escobas —Les dieron las escobas y ellos las cogieron y se colocaron—. Así, bien. Ahora dad una patada en el suelo y pesad en qué dirección queréis ir y… ¡listo!

Ellos salieron despedidos hacia arriba, pero lograron normalizarse. Al poco rato, estaban volando como cualquiera.

—Muy bien, chicos, vamos… ¡Coger la _quaffle_! —gritó Aria mientras se la lanzaba. Vaish la cogió al vuelo, pero cuando se la pasó a su hermana, ella la esquivó en vez de cogerla. Alex la recogió.

—Creo que lo de ser cazadores no, eh… ¿Podemos probar con las _bludgers_? —preguntó Ryhen con ojos de cachorrito. Su hermana asintió y fue a buscarlas. Ellos fueron a buscar los bates.

—Ya las tengo. Tres… —Ellos se sujetaron fuerte a la escoba y sujetaron fuerte los bates—. Dos… ¡Ya!

Las pelotas salieron disparadas hacia los mellizos, quienes las repelieron con éxito durante bastante tiempo. Al final, sus hermanos mayores consiguieron atraparlas y guardarlas en su caja.

—Chicos, parece que sois buenos bateadores. Quizá el año que viee podáis entrar en el equipo, pues algunos se van o se retiran —Aria les revolvió el cabello a los dos y, junto con Alex, se dirigió al vestuario para cambiarse.

Ahora los mellizos tenían más ganas de ver un partido que nunca.

* * *

**Ryhen:**** ¡Heeeeey! ¿Qué tal? ¡Volvimos! No dejaremos esto a medias, no, no, ni se nos ocurriría sólo…**

**Vaish:**** … Nos estábamos tomando unas laaargas vacaciones. Bueno, aquí ya se ven más cosas con respecto al **_**quidditch**_** y con respecto a Malfoy. En fin, no tenemos mucho que decir… No, realmente no tenemos que decir así que… ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Ryhen:**** Informaciones y adelantos~**

* * *

_**·Información no-importante:**_

**-Este es un Fic hecho a partir del Fic "La Sombra de Harry", de **_**xotug**_**, por lo cual, sus OC son suyos y nuestros OC's son nuestros (Fuck the logic).**

**-Esto es un Universo Alterno al Fic "**_**La Sombra de Harry**_**".**

**-Hay 14 OC's… De momento~ Y por eso William, Lillium, Ive, Cire, Heko, Alex, Aria, Vaish, Ryhen, Kuro, Shino y Mark Artemis; Mike y Edward Dearry son nuestros, y por lo cual, excepto con el permiso de estos mellizos aquí vigentes, no se pueden usar para otros fines.**

**-Serán siete años repartidos en siete Fics.**

* * *

**Adelanto del **_**Capítulo 6: ¿Sustos en Halloween?**_

—_**¡No, no, no!**_

—_**Hey, relájate Ryhen.**_

—_**¡¿Acaso estás sordo?!**_

—_**La verdad es que sí… Un poco… Y tú también.**_

_**·**_

—_**¡Un trol! ¡Quiero veeerlo!**_

—_**¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Es peligroso!**_

* * *

_**¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
